


New Haven meets Glowing Stars

by RapunzelGirl13



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex and Carrie are twins, Alex and Luke have Owen and Charlie's current hairstyles, Ballerina! Cowboy! AU, Carolynn Shada is Darcie’s faceclaim, F/F, F/M, Finn and Jake are in it too :), First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Some angst but not a lot, Their parents are not homophobic, There will be a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapunzelGirl13/pseuds/RapunzelGirl13
Summary: Adopted siblings Luke, Flynn, Willie, and Reggie grew up on New Haven Farm just outside of Sacramento. Almost 400 miles away in Hollywood California, lives ballerina best friends Julie, Darcie and siblings Alex and Carrie. They met when they all joined Glowing Stars Dance Academy. For the summer with their parents permission they go on a small road trip across California, but their car breaks down miles away from the closest town. They walk to the nearest place which happens to be New Haven Farm. There they meet the Patterson siblings and are asked to help on the farm until their car can be fixed. Over the course of the next two months, they slowly grow to love the place, but is that all they grow to love?
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Luke Patterson, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Nick (Past), Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

_*2008*_

_Julie Molina still remembered the day she met her friends, her best friends. She was six years old and her mom had enrolled her into a local dance academy. Julie had been very afraid of going because she was shy and didn’t know anyone there but her mother had assured her that she would have some friends by the end of class. Everyone had been allowed to wear their own outfits for the class, so Julie had chosen purple everything; leotard, tutu, tights, and ballet shoes. After her mom helped her re-tie her shoes, Julie sat down next to a couple of girls. Most of them ignored her but the one smiling at her had light brown hair and blue eyes, and she was wearing a blue outfit head to toe, it really made her eyes stand out._

_“Hi,” Julie said shyly._

_“Hello! I’m Darcie,” she smiled, “What’s your name?”_

_“My name is Julie.”_

_“Are you excited to be a ballerina, Julie?” Darcie asked._

_Julie nodded, “I love to dance and sing, my mommy sings too.”_

_“That’s really cool! I don’t sing but I love swimming,” Darcie smiled._

_Julie watched as a boy and girl walked over and sat down by them. The boy had blonde hair, his eyes looked green, and he was wearing a light pink leotard with black pants and pink ballet shoes. The girl had hair lighter than Darcie, but her eyes were dark brown like Julie’s, and she wore a hot pink leotard, tutu, tights with hearts on them and matching ballet slippers._

_“Is it okay if we sit here?” The boy asked._

_“Of course! I’m Darcie, this is Julie.”_

_“Hi, I’m Alex and this is my little sister Carrie.”_

_“Alex, we’re twins! I’m only five minutes younger than you,” Carrie pouted._

_“You’re still younger Carrie.”_

_“Will you three be my friends?” Julie suddenly asked._

_“We’d love to!” Alex, Carrie, and Darcie all said at the same time._

_That was just the beginning of their friendship._

* * *

Present Day *June 19th 2020* 

Alex was sitting on his bed with Carrie, Julie, and Darcie. The four of them had been best friends since that day when they met and did everything together now, including dancing still. They had been attending Glowing Stars Dance Academy for twelve years. They were at Alex and Carrie’s discussing going on the road trip they had been planning for some time now. 

“Are you sure we should be doing this Julie? We have to be home by August 24th when the academy opens again,” Alex said. 

“We will be back in time I promise. I just have to get away from Nick. Ever since we broke up, he keeps trying to win me over again,” Julie sighed, “I need to just get away for a while and be with my best friends.”

“See this is exactly the reason why I'm a lesbian,” Carrie laughed. “Boys are just not worth it. Girls smell so much better too.” 

Julie laughed, “I know girls are pretty too. But guys are just so...” 

“Beautiful and strong?” Alex finished. 

Julie nodded, “They’re also so protective.”

“They smell nice too. Plus guys look so sexy when they've been working out,” Darcie giggled. 

“Gross, guys smell when they’ve been working out,” Carrie said as she made a face, “I’ve been living with Alex, so trust me I know.”

“Hey!” Alex said, glaring at his twin before reaching over to hit her with a pillow, “Well the perk of guys working out is they’re more likely to take their shirt off or not be wearing one, which I have no problem seeing,” Alex laughed. 

Carrie shot her brother a glare, deciding to change the subject, “Mom? Can Alex, Julie, Darcie and I go on a short two month road trip over the summer?” Carrie asked. 

“As long as it's alright with the girls parents,” Mrs. Wilson said, “And make sure you or Alex call every day to check in with your father and I.”

“Thank you mom!”

Julie and Darcie both got a hold of their parents who allowed them to go on the trip, as long as they called every day to let them know where they were and if they were okay. That was what mattered to their parents. They all had their own money that they each saved from allowances and birthdays, having planned for something like this for the last couple of years. Alex even said they could sleep in his car if need be, he wasn’t too keen on sleeping in a hotel. By the next day, all four of them were packed and ready to go, Alex being the driver since he was the only one with their license which was surprising. Alex had anxiety and so driving made him so nervous, especially when he had to be behind the wheel for a long period of time. 

“I hate driving! One of you needs to get your license already,” Alex complained as he had a too tight grip on the steering wheel, stopping at a traffic light. 

“If you would have tied your hair back you could see better and be less anxious,” Darcie laughed as she sat up in her backseat and used her own scrunchie to tie her friend’s messy blonde hair into a bun. 

“I forgot I’m sorry, I was busy trying to make sure that we weren’t forgetting anything.”

“We know Alex, and you checked the list that you made, seventeen times. I was counting,” Carrie teased her brother. 

Alex rolled his eyes, “Well excuse me for wanting to make sure that we had everything, like toothbrushes and phone chargers, Caroline!”

Their first stop was going to be two hours from where they were. Alex planned to make a stop about one hour in, just in case anyone had to use the bathroom and so they could eat and relax a little before they kept going. So once they had been on the road for roughly an hour, Alex found a place to park in a McDonald’s parking lot. They had brought lots of snacks with them but they all agreed to wanting a decent meal, and since Alex refused to let the girls eat hamburgers in his car, he made them go inside to eat. 

“I’m so glad we’re doing this, we’re going to have so much fun!” Carrie grinned. 

“I agree with Care, I mean it’s not every day that you get to go on a road trip with your three best friends!” Julie smiled, “We’re going to take so many pictures!”

“You better make sure that I don’t have my eyes closed in them before you post them Jules,” Alex told her. 

“You’re always such a drama queen Lex, we’d never post pictures with you in them, without you seeing them first,” Julie giggled. 

Alex rolled his eyes a little, “I just don’t want to look stupid unless it’s on purpose Jules,” he laughed. 

After sitting and talking for a while as they ate, the four of them were back on the road again. With how slow that Alex was driving, it took closer to another two hours to reach their destination but once they had gotten there the first thing they wanted to do was check places out and do some shopping. 

* * *

_*2008*_

_Reggie, Willie, and Luke were outside with their dad, waiting patiently for their mom to come home because they all knew that she had a surprise for them. Of course the boys were excited because they loved surprises but they were beginning to get antsy._

_“Daddy what’s going on? Where’s mommy?” seven year old Luke asked, fidgeting with the buttons on his overalls, "I want to go and play but you said mommy had a surprise and she's not here yet," he pouted._

_“We want mommy, where is she?” eight year old Willie asked with wide brown eyes, hair mostly in his face so he kept tucking it behind his ears, "Why don't we know what the surprise is daddy?"_

_“She’s going to be home very soon. If I told you what the surprise was then it wouldn't be a surprise,” Mitch smiled, “Now where did Reggie go?”_

_“I’m right here daddy!” seven year old Reggie giggled, running around in a circle before he fell down. He started to cry a little because his knees were hurting from falling onto the gravel road._

_Willie helped Reggie up and made sure that his knees weren’t scraped before giving his little brother a hug. The three boys watched as their mom’s car finally pulled up to the farmhouse and they saw her get out with a girl who looked not much younger than them._

_“Luke, Reggie, Willie, I would like you three to meet your little sister Flynn,” Emily smiled._

_“Sister? We got a sister?!” Reggie asked excitedly, running over to hug Flynn, “AWESOME!”_

_“Hi, you must be Reggie,” Flynn giggled._

_Reggie nodded, “Yeah I am!”_

_“Mama can we take Flynn inside to play?” Willie asked._

_“Of course you three can but remember to play nice,” Emily said._

_Reggie took Flynn’s hand and pulled her inside, Luke and Willie running after them into the house. They went to the living room and pulled out a bunch of toys._

* * *

It was just an ordinary day for the Patterson siblings, at New Haven Farm. All of them were up at 4am, ate a good breakfast with their parents, and they were working hard by the time the sun came up. Luke’s specialty was fixing things, he got it from his dad. He was always fixing something that was broken but right now he was busy helping Flynn with some harvesting—which she did a lot of—before he got to work on seeing if he could fix the tractor with their dad . 

“Luke, I need help over here,” Flynn said. 

“I’m coming Flynn, I was just grabbing a couple of extra buckets for the raspberries so we didn’t have to go and grab more halfway through our picking.”

“Oh well that was smart. Can you also help me pick strawberries too before you work on the tractor?”

Luke smiled as he tied his long wavy hair back into a bun, “I’d love to help you sis.”

“Thanks Lu. Maybe later the four of us can go to town and just shop and stuff?”

“I’m sure that we could make that work, I think dad said we needed a few things and I’ll probably need stuff for the tractor.”

“Awesome I love going to town!” 

Meanwhile Reggie was busy working with the animals like always, making sure they had food and water, Willie was helping him, before he went to work on some plowing. 

“Hey girl, how are you today?” Reggie asked with a smile as he pet his horse Sadie. 

“Are you ever going to ride her Reg?” Willie asked as he gave the other horses fresh water and plenty of food to eat, petting his own horse Phoenix. 

“I don’t know if Sadie would like that.”

“She’s a horse Reg, I don’t think that she will mind,” Willie laughed. 

“Well I may ride her, just not today.”

“Alright bro, just don’t spend too much time with her, we have to still feed the rest of the animals.”

“I’ll be right there Will.”

Willie nodded as he headed over to the cows to give them their food, Reggie following a few minutes later.

“Hey Willie, I changed my mind. I want to try and ride Sadie.”

Willie smiled, “Well I can give you a hand later today sometime. You’ve rode Bailey before so you should be okay being on Sadie, but I’ll be there to help so she can get used to you being on her.”

“Yes please, I’d like that. I just don’t want Sadie to get upset with me.”

“She won’t, she loves you Reg.”


	2. Chapter 2

After spending the next day and a half in various small places and motel at night much to Alex’s discomfort, they made their way to Sacramento early in morning on the 22nd. Around 9am that morning, the girls and Alex were on the road again to go further north for a while. They had visited a small town outside of Sacramento and spent some time there, shopping around and eating a nice brunch. They were on the highway close to 12:30, leading out into the country when Alex’s car started to make weird sounds. 

“Alex, what was that?” Carrie asked. 

“I’m sure that it was nothing, don’t worry about it.”

Alex completely ignored the sound coming from his car and he continued to drive. A few minutes later, once the noise got worse, he finally pulled over to the side of the road, knowing that something was clearly wrong. He got out and popped the hood on his car, coughing when a bunch of smoke came out. 

“I told you the check engine light meant something!” Carrie huffed. 

“Shut up Carrie now is not the time! My car needs fixing and I don’t know how to do it. We’re going to have to find someone who can help us. I don’t remember seeing a mechanic’s, someone please check to see if they have the internet.”

“Alex there’s a problem,” Julie started, “My phone isn’t picking up cell reception.”

“Mine isn’t either,” Darcie said, “Well everyone grab their bags, looks like we’re walking. I’m sure we’ll come across a place soon.”

‘I’m in heels though,” Carrie pouted. 

“If your feet start to hurt, we’ll figure something out,” Julie told her. 

They started to walk, California sun beating down on them hard as 1:30 approached. Of course it had to be one of the warmest days of the summer today. Carrie’s feet soon began to kill her in her heels after an hour and so Julie let her put on the extra sneakers she brought with her, which Carrie was thankful for. Alex had removed his hoodie and tied it around his waist, wondering why he was wearing a hoodie in June when they lived in California. 

“How much longer?” Darcie frowned, brushing her sweaty hair off her forehead. 

“Not much, I can see a building up ahead,” Alex said, pushing his sweaty blonde locks out of his face, too lazy to tie it back right now. 

“Look there’s a sign!” Carrie said as she read what it said, “New Haven Farm.”

“Maybe they can help us?” Julie said.

“I mean we have no other choice. Let’s just walk faster or even run and get there before my feet fall off,” Carrie said.

They ran up the dirt road to get there quicker, noticing the animals out in the field, and Carrie immediately noticed the smell, which she wasn’t too fond of. They finally stopped outside an open gate, each of them dropping their bags on the dirt road, practically collapsing from exhaustion. They were dancers, but they weren’t exactly keen on walking long distances. 

Alex was the first one to look up and instantly his eyes found a boy watching him. The boy wasn’t wearing a shirt and so his perfect abs were on full display to Alex. He had on dirty jeans, a black cowboy hat, matching boots, and it looked like his hair was tied up, fuck he was hot. Why did there have to be a hot boy living here?! The way he was looking at him with his brown eyes practically melted Alex on the spot. 

Julie’s gaze was next, falling upon a super cute boy wearing overalls with no shirt—her eyes almost bugged out of her head when she saw his arms—a brown cowboy hat and matching boots. She could see his wavy brown hair, his eyes were shining different colors, and she thought it was adorable when she saw a scrunchie on his wrist. He was so cute! The way he was smiling at her, melted her heart and instantly made her forget why they were there. 

Darcie followed her friends’ gazes to the people in front of them, noticing a cute boy wearing a black tank top, black ripped jeans, black cowboy boots and a flannel tied around his waist. He looked like he belonged in a rock band more than on a farm. His hair was dark brown and slicked back, eyes looking green from what she could see. He was cute and she felt her cheeks turning rosy when the boy smiled at her, waving back to him. 

Eventually Carrie looked up too, eyes trailing over each boy not being fazed by any of them, before settling on the girl. She had long dark hair that was in tiny braids and brown eyes, wearing nothing but overalls and a red sports bra underneath. Her breath hitched, not being able to look away from the cute girl, the cute basically half naked girl! Maybe a farm wasn't the worst place they could be.

* * *

The siblings had all been out working again, doing their daily work and trying to get them finished. It was around 1:30pm when Luke had noticed people walking towards the farm, so of course he told his parents, who simply asked him to greet the people with his siblings. They were always willing to help others out and this would be no exception. If someone needed a place to stay, the Patterson’s would let them stay with them.

“Are you sure you saw people?” Reggie asked as he unlocked the gate. 

“Yeah I’m sure Reg. There were three girls and a boy. They looked pretty exhausted, I think they’ve been walking for a while.”

Seconds later the siblings watched as four teens came running up the path onto their farm, stopping behind the now open gate.

Willie’s dark brown eyes went wide as his gaze fell to the beautiful blonde boy in a pink tee, pink hoodie tied around his waist, white skinny jeans and shoes, with his blonde locks all sweaty and falling in his eyes, and he noticed the cute pink scrunchie on the boy's wrist. He was the most attractive boy Willie had ever seen. He could see how green his eyes were when he looked up, causing Willie to smile at him. 

Luke’s eyes scanned over each teen, before settling on the pretty girl wearing a purple tee and ripped blue skinny jeans with white sneakers, her hair in two buns on top of her head. When she looked up at him with her pretty dark brown eyes, he shot her a wide friendly smile, tipping his hat to her a little. She was absolutely beautiful and he felt the way his breath caught in his throat as he continued to watch her. 

Reggie shifted nervously on his feet as he was stealing glances at the pretty girl who was in an orange romper and white sneakers, long brown hair loosely hanging down past her chest. She was so pretty and her eyes were the prettiest shade of blue he had ever seen, they reminded him of the ocean. When she looked directly at him, he broke out into a wide smile, even waved a little. 

Flynn licked her lips, eyes locking on a set of brown ones, taking in the beautiful girl before her. Long brown hair in curls, dressed basically like a Barbie—much like how the boy was dressed—in a pink blouse crop top, white skirt, and sneakers, but she liked it, the outfit suited the girl. She was the more gorgeous girl Flynn had ever seen and it caused her to lose her train of thought momentarily. 

  
  


Luke finally took a step forward, tipping his hat before removing it, his long locks falling around his face. “Hello there, my name is Luke. These are my siblings; Willie, Reggie, and Flynn. What can we do for y’all today?”

“Hi, my friends and I were on a road trip when our car broke down a while back. We walked all the way here and we’re exhausted. Would it be alright if we came inside?” Alex asked. “Oh and I’m Alex by the way, this is my sister Carrie and our best friends Julie and Darcie.”

“Well you are in luck. My daddy and I are excellent at fixing things and we will take a look at the car. For now y’all can come inside and clean up, our mama will make you something to eat,” Luke smiled. 

Luke, Willie, Reggie, and Flynn took their bags for them and carried them inside. Alex glanced at the girls, sharing a look with them, before they all followed the siblings into the house. Well it could be worse, at least they didn't have to walk anymore and this family seemed really nice, it was better than staying at some motel again. Once they were inside and had removed their shoes by the door, they were led into the kitchen. 

“Mama, this is Alex, Julie, Carrie, and Darcie. Their car broke down a while back and it may take some time to be fixed. Can they stay here until then?” Willie asked as he removed his hat. 

“You four are more than welcome to stay here,” Emily smiled. “Call me Emily, and this is my husband Mitch. Flynn honey, can you let the girls borrow some of your clothes?”

Flynn nodded as she ran upstairs and put overalls in three of their spare rooms. She only took five minutes and she was back downstairs, placing boots for the girls by the front door so they could have cowboy boots to wear outside. 

“Miss Emily, we brought our own clothes, we were sort of on a road trip,” Julie said. 

“Honey, you’ll be needing proper farm clothes such as overalls and boots if you stay here. We may just need your help with some things,” Emily smiled, “Willie would you take Alex upstairs and show him his room, Luke, Reggie, Flynn you can show the girls theirs please. And Willie, get something for Alex to wear too. I’ll get to work on some dinner while you all clean up and we can all eat a little early tonight.”

“Alright ma,” Luke smiled. 

"Thank you very much Miss Emily," Alex smiled. 


	3. Chapter 3

Luke kindly held out his arm to Julie, waiting for her to take it before he led her up the staircase, bringing up her bag for her too. He found the spare room for Julie, choosing the one that laid across from his own room. 

“This will be your room while you stay here. Mine is right across the hall, it’s the door with the hockey sticks and guitar on it. Now we only have three bathrooms in the house, so you and the girls will get to share Flynn’s with her. She won’t mind if you use her shampoo. Now go ahead and get changed, peaches, I’ll find you some fresh towels to use if you’d like to shower.”

Julie blushed at the nickname that she received, “Thank you Luke, for letting my friends and I stay here.”

“Well it’s our pleasure sweet pea. I know a farm may have not been your first choice but you’ll love it here. You can wear some of your own clothes, as long as nothing is too low cut, no skirts or dresses outside but they are required for Sunday dinner, and no dangle earrings or necklaces outside.”

“Got it, most of my wardrobe should be okay but I will still put on the overalls that Flynn gave me,” Julie smiled. 

Luke nodded, “I will come and check on you in a while, peaches. If you need anything don’t be afraid to ask.”

Luke put towels in the bathroom for Julie who got to shower first, feeling much better and a lot cleaner after being all sweaty and gross. The only person who looked good sweaty had been Luke.. wait what was she saying? She only just met him. She pushed the thought aside as she put on clean undergarments, her favourite purple crop top, spandex shorts, and the overalls. She put on a clean pair of socks out of her bag and started to unpack her things so she had everything out in the open now. She didn’t bother putting new makeup up, it wasn’t worth the effort. She left her hair down so it could dry and put on her glasses. She went downstairs once she had finished and found Luke in the kitchen with his parents, having changed into loose jeans and to her disappointment he had put a shirt on, but it was a muscle tank, which still showed off those arms of his. 

“Hey peaches, come help us with dinner. My mama is making her apple pie for dessert right now but you can help me cut up vegetables. I guess we should have asked if any of y'all were vegetarians.”

“I’d love to help, and don’t worry we all eat meat,” Julie smiled as she picked up a knife.

“Good because mama is making her beef stew and homemade biscuits."

“That sounds delicious.”

"So, tell me about yourself, Miss. Julie.”

“Well I’m a ballerina, but I also love singing, my mom sings with me all the time. She even taught me how to play the piano.”

“Wow a ballerina huh?” Luke grinned, “Well that is just too cute, peaches. I think you may have to put on your tutu and show me sometime.”

Julie blushed, “If I had it with me I would but unfortunately I left it at home. I can show you videos though.”

“I’d like that,” Luke smiled, “I sing too. All my siblings and I sing.”

Suddenly Julie let out a yelp, looking down to see the blood. Luke took her other hand and led her to his parents bathroom downstairs. He held her hand under cold water and once the bleeding had stopped, he placed a bandaid over it. Luckily it had only been a minor cut. 

“Thanks Luke”

“No problem sweet pea. Gotta be more careful.”

* * *

Alex tried to grab his own bag, but Willie insisted he take it for him as he led Alex upstairs. He found a spare room without overalls on the bed and sat Alex’s bag down on the floor. 

“Thanks for letting us stay here, your family is really nice.”

“It’s no problem at all darlin’, we’re more than happy to have y’all here,” Willie smiled.

Alex got flustered from the nickname, “Thank you again. Um so about the clothes, I don’t think I have anything that is suitable to wear on a farm. Well just my t-shirts.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you something. What size shoes do you wear?”

“I wear a 9.”

“I will be right back, hotdog.”

Alex watched as Willie left the room, trying to figure out why he had called him hotdog. Darlin’ was one thing but why hotdog? Willie came back with a set of overalls and a pair of cowboy boots, as well as fresh towels. Alex had already dug out a rainbow striped button shirt from his bag. He loved anything pink and anything rainbow. After Alex took the overalls, Willie reached up to let his hair down, Alex’s eyes widened as he watched Willie’s hair fall down over his shoulder. He was definitely starring. 

“Willie, why’d you call me hotdog?”

“You have hotdogs on your socks. Now I have to usually roll the legs up on these up, they should be long enough for you. The boots are to wear outside rather than your white sneakers. You’ll be sharing a bathroom with my brother’s and I, it’s right down the hall. Take a shower darlin’, get changed and I’ll meet you downstairs. Oh and my room is the one with the rainbow skateboard on the door. So if you need anything, don’t be shy to ask.”

“T-Thanks Willie,” Alex smiled. 

“No problem hotdog,” Willie smiled, reaching up to tuck some of Alex’s hair behind his ears, “See you outside.”

Once Willie left Alex alone in the room all flustered and blushing, Alex dug out clean boxers, his bag of toiletries and took his clothes with him to the bathroom, which he found easily. On the way there he took a small glance into Willie’s bedroom and grinned when he saw a rainbow flag hanging up on the wall. Alex felt so much better once he had showered and changed into the clean clothes, no longer smelling like sweat. The overalls were a perfect fit, just long enough on the legs. He put on the boots and left his hair out but put his scrunchie back on his wrist. He made his way downstairs, looking around for Willie before he found him out front, noticing right away that Willie had put on overalls now and a rainbow tie dyed top, much to his dismay, but maybe now he would not stare as much. 

“Hey Alex, come meet Bear.”

Alex walked outside to see the cutest golden retriever in front of Willie, he honestly didn’t know who was cuter. Immediately the dog jumped on Alex, knocking the boy off balance, but luckily Willie caught him before he landed in the grass. 

“For a ballerina, I sure am not that graceful,” Alex laughed. 

“You’re a ballerina?” 

Alex blushed, “Yeah I’ve been dancing since I was seven, all four of us are dancers actually. I know it’s girly but I love it.”

“I think it’s really amazing that you dance, it takes real talent and confidence to be able to do something like that,” Willie smiled. 

“Thank you,” Alex smiled, “My dad wasn’t the happiest when my mom enrolled me too but when he saw how great Carrie and I were, he let us both stay in it. I’m one of the only guys but I don’t mind, I like being different.”

* * *

Reggie held out his hand to Darcie, smiling when she took it. He led her upstairs, bringing her bag up for her as well. He gave her the room across from his own so she could find him easier if she needed to. He placed her bag down by the bed when two small Cavachon dogs came running into the room, wondering who Darcie was. They had been sleeping on Reggie’s bed like they did a lot but instantly woke up when they heard the voices.

“Oh my god they are so cute!” Darcie squealed as she sat down on the floor to pet the dogs.

Reggie smiled, “Darcie, meet my pups, Finn and Jake. They are inside dogs, only allowed out back where it's fenced in.”

“You two are just so cute, yes you are,” Darcie grinned, the pups immediately liking her and trying to lick her face which had Darcie giggling like crazy, “I love dogs so much.”

Reggie smiled as he watched her play with his dogs, it was an adorable sight. “Well buttercup, if you need anything else don’t be shy to ask. My room is across the hall, there’s a red banjo sticker on my door. Go ahead and wash up if you like, get changed, and meet me downstairs. You’ll be using my sister's bathroom, which is right down the hall and to your left.”

Darcie blushed a bit when she heard what Reggie had called her, “Thank you Reggie.”

“Of course buttercup, I’ll see you in a little while.”

Darcie grabbed clean undergarments, the overalls from Flynn, a grey tee, and spandex shorts out of her bag. She found the bathroom which had towels for her thanks to Reggie, and used it after Julie, getting dressed in the clean clothes afterwards. She was surprised by how comfortable the overalls were, leaving her hair down after towel drying it so it wouldn’t be dripping, but tied it out of her face with her orange scrunchie. She went downstairs and began to look around for Reggie, when Finn and Jake came running over to her. She smiled and put on the boots from Flynn that were by the door, before happily followed them out to the backyard, watching them run over to Reggie. She noticed he had changed and basically matched her, in overalls, but he was wearing his flannel under them, and it was buttoned up all the way. 

“Finn, Jake, take the toys to Darcie, she’ll throw them for y’all.”

Darcie sat down in the grass and giggled when the pups dropped their toys down on her lap. She picked both of them up and tossed them across the yard. Reggie came over and sat next to her in the grass, both of them tossing the dog toys even time the pups brought them back over to them. 

“So buttercup, since you’ll be staying here for a while, I’d like to get to know you.”

“Okay, well I’m a dancer, ballet dancer. My friends are too, it’s how we met.”

“I should have known that a pretty little thing like you had to be something sweet and delicate like a pretty ballerina,” Reggie smiled. 

“Oh um, thank you Reggie, that’s sweet,” Darcie spoke with a blush on her cheeks, “So tell me about yourself.”

“Well I was adopted, I love animals, and I sing a little sometimes with my siblings. I play the banjo and the bass guitar but more the banjo.”

“I bet you guys sound amazing. Maybe you could sing for me sometime?”

“I think I can arrange that,” Reggie smiled, “Oh and one more thing. If you are feelin’ like you’d like to borrow anything, just ask us or ask Flynn, we don't mind sharing stuff.”

“I’ll remember that,” Darcie smiled. 

* * *

Carrie reluctantly followed Flynn upstairs and down a hall to a room. She made sure that her bag wasn’t dropped because she had her makeup in it which could not be dropped. One look at the overalls on the bed had Carrie making a face and that alone made Flynn let out a laugh. 

“Don’t look at them like that.”

“You really expect me to wear overalls?”

“They are much comfier than you think, doll. Just make sure not to wear long earrings or any necklaces if we go outside, it’s not safe around the animals,” she explained. 

Carrie nodded, “I will remember that, thank you Flynn.”

“No problem, the bathroom is right around the corner. You can use anything of mine, I don’t mind and I will put towels in there for you to use. My room is the one with the record player sticker on the door so you can ask me anything or borrow anything of mine, as long as you ask me first. I will see you downstairs in a little while, doll.”

“Alright I will.”

Carrie smiled at the nickname and waited for Flynn to leave the room before she dug out a pink crop top out of her bag as well as spandex shorts and clean undergarments. She made her way to the bathroom and she was the last of the girls to use it. She sat her makeup bag on the sink and laid the clothes down on the towel bar. Removing her makeup first, she then took her shower. Once she was out she threw on the clothes and Flynn had been right, the overalls were extremely comfy and she loved them. Plus the packets were huge and easily fit her phone. She tossed her hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head and chose to go makeup free since she’d didn’t feel like being bothered to put more on so late in the day. She wandered downstairs, looking around for Flynn. 

“She’s outside sweetheart, she left boots by the door for you.” Mitch smiled. 

Carrie put on a pair of the cowboy boots and headed outside, seeing Flynn out in the field, so she made her way out there, passing her brother and Willie on the way. She was glad to see her brother was making a male friend, he needed some. As soon as she was close enough she noticed that Flynn had changed into just jeans and a yellow graphic tee. 

“Ever pick berries before, doll?” Flynn asked. 

“Berries? No I never have.”

“Well you can help me if you like, just be careful of the thorns. I usually pick every day with how fast they grow. Maybe later I can teach you how to make homemade jam and my daddy will make us pancakes for breakfast in the morning.”

“I would really like that, thanks Flynn,” Carrie smiled as she picked a few raspberries but got pricked, “Hey, this is kind of fun, minus the thorns.”

“You get used to them, the thorns I mean. So Carrie, what do you like to do?" 

"I love to dance." 

"Ballerina?" Flynn asked. 

Carrie nodded and smiled, "Are there just raspberries to pick?”

“If we have time we can do the strawberries too before dinner. Once you taste one of our strawberries you will never want to buy ones from the store again.”

“You mean they don’t have to be washed before you eat them?”

Flynn let out a laugh as she shook her head. She picked up a raspberry out of the basket and placed it in Carrie’s mouth. 

Carrie’s eyes widened, “Oh my god that’s the best raspberry I have ever had!”

“Wait until you taste the strawberries.”

“I can not wait, my siblings are going to love this fresh fruit.”


	4. Chapter 4

Soon everyone was being called for dinner. Luke, Julie, Darcie and Reggie were seated on one side of the table, Willie, Alex, Carrie, and Flynn seated across from them, Emily and Mitch sitting at each end. 

“Everyone please bow your heads while Luke says the prayer tonight,” Emily said. 

After everyone had joined hands, closed their eyes and bowed their heads, Luke began to speak. 

“Dear lord. Thank you for giving us food so that we could make a lovely meal. Thank you for giving us a home to keep us warm and safe, and for giving us each other. And thank you for bringing Alex, Julie, Darcie, and Carrie to us so we can keep them safe until they can get home again. Amen.”

Emily began to dish up everyone’s plates, letting them be passed down the table until everyone had one. As soon as everyone had their plates, they began to eat the warm homemade stew. 

“Miss Emily, these are the best biscuits that I have ever tasted,” Alex smiled. 

“Why thank you Alex honey, I’m glad you’re enjoying them,” Emily smiled. 

“Mama, after pie, would it be alright if I showed Carrie how to make jam?” Flynn asked. 

“You know what Flynn my dear, I think you, Luke, Reggie, and Willie can show all of them how to make it.”

Supper dishes were soon being cleared from the table and everyone was given pie. With leftovers put in the fridge, Alex, Darcie, Julie, and Carrie insisted on cleaning up. While they were doing dishes, Flynn and her brothers started to get everything out to make the jam

“Alex, you are going to help Luke, Julie, and I make raspberry jam,” Willie smiled. 

“Darcie, you and Carrie will be helping Flynn and I with strawberry jam,” Reggie said. 

“Can we eat a strawberry?” Alex asked. 

“Go ahead, we have about five more buckets like this in the cooler room,” Luke told him. 

“Okay it’s official, I am never eating strawberries from the store again,” Alex laughed. 

Alex and Julie began to help the boys, by cutting off the strawberry stems and putting the strawberries into the large bowl so they could be mashed up. On the other end of the table, Darcie and Carrie were doing the same with Flynn and Reggie, except they were checking for bugs in the raspberries since they had been told that small spiders and such liked to sit inside the berries sometimes. 

“Can I try that?” Julie asked, switching with Willie so she could help Luke. 

“Just be careful peaches, because if you try to smash them too hard they’ll squirt ya,” Luke chuckled. 

Julie giggled, “I promise that I will be careful.”

While Julie was helping Luke carefully mash up the strawberries, Willie was not helping Alex cut off strawberry stems. 

“Hey Willie, I saw the rainbow flag in your room,” Alex suddenly said. 

“My mama got it for me when I came out. We all have ours in our room,” Willie smiled. 

“Wait all of you?” Darcie asked as she looked over. 

Reggie let out a small laugh, “Willie’s got a rainbow flag cause he came out as gay when he was twelve. I’m bi, so I have a pink, purple, and blue flag in my room. Mama got it for me when I came out two years ago,” he smiled. 

“My flag is pink, yellow and blue since I’m pansexual. Got it last year when I figured out that gender didn’t matter to me,” Luke smiled, “Flynn’s got the red, orange, and pink one…”

“Cause I’m a lesbian,” Flynn finished, “Came out at fifteen.”

Carrie smiled, “I have that one in my room too. Came out at twelve.”

“Wow this is so cool! That means none of us are straight!” Alex laughed, “I’m gay by the way, if my rainbow shirt didn’t already give it away. Came out at ten.”

“It did darlin’ but glad you trusted us enough to tell us,” Willie smiled. 

“Julie what about you?” Luke asked. 

“I’m like Reggie, I’m bi, known since I was twelve when I kissed Carrie one time at a sleepover. But i did not come out until I was fourteen”

“I’m with you Luke, gender doesn’t matter to me. What matters to me is the way someone treats me,” Darcie smiled, “I only came out this year though.”

Once the fruit was all mashed up, they started with the raspberries and put them on the stove to cook down and they added sugar in small amounts until it was sweet enough to their liking. Willie added the pectin to help it set up and once it was thick enough he helped Alex, Reggie, and Darcie get it into jars while Luke, Flynn, Carrie, and Julie worked on making the strawberry stuff. 

“Reggie, would it be alright if we all took some jam home with us?” Darcie asked. 

“Of course you can buttercup! We’ll make sure you each get a jar of each kind to take home,” Reggie smiled. 

“That would be amazing! My brother is going to never want store bought jam again,” Julie laughed, “You have no idea how many times I have caught my little brother eating jam with just a spoon. He likes it straight.”

“That sounds really gross, peaches. I’d keep him away from the homemade stuff in that case,” Luke laughed. 

“Kids, your mother and I will be heading up to our room for the night. Please make sure that you clean up when you’re finished and if you would like to stay up for a while and watch a movie you can,” Mitch smiled. 

“Thanks daddy, we won’t stay up too late,” Flynn smiled. 

“Why can’t we stay up late?” Carrie asked, giving the strawberries on the stove a small stir as Julie added some sugar to the mixture. 

“Oh well I don’t know what time y’all are used to getting up but we’re always up by four so we can eat breakfast and get to work, since there is always so much that needs to be done,” Flynn explained. 

“FOUR AM?!” Julie, Alex, Darcie, and Carrie all said at the same time. 

“How can you be up so early?!” Carrie asked. 

“Easy, we’re in bed by 9,” Luke laughed, “We’ll wake y’all around 4:30 when breakfast is ready so you can eat with us and then help us with tasks around the farm.”

“What kind of tasks are we going to be helping with?” Julie asked. 

“Well I will be doing work on fixing some things, Julie you can help me with that,” Luke smiled, “When I’m not doing that I am helping Flynn with harvesting.”

“Oh well I can help with that,” Julie smiled. 

“I work mostly with things like plowing but you and Darcie can help Reggie and I with the animals, Alex,” Willie smiled. 

“Yeah we could always use the extra hands,” Reggie grinned. 

“I’d like that, I love animals,” Alex grinned. 

Darcie giggled, “Me too! I’d love to help with the animals!”

“I’m usually either harvesting or planting so you can help me with that Carrie, if you’d like,” Flynn smiled. 

Carrie smiled and nodded, “I had fun earlier with you, so yes I’d love to help.”

It took another half hour to get both jams seals in jars and they ended up with about 50 medium sized jars all together. Minus the two that were placed on the counter for breakfast tomorrow. It took them another half hour to clean up the kitchen and do all of the dishes. As soon as they were finished, they all settled on the couch, Carrie having to sit on Flynn’s lap but neither of the girls seemed to mind as they set up a movie. 

* * *

Julie had been in bed by 9pm just like her friends but she kept tossing and turning in her bed. She finally got up, walking quietly across the hall. She opened up Luke’s bedroom door and walked inside, closing the door behind her. It was almost 10:30 and she hadn’t been able to sleep. She didn’t know why she went to Luke’s room, she just had. She had thought about going to Alex’s room but she didn’t want to wake him up when they had to be woken up early the next morning. 

“Luke,” she whispered softly, shaking him gently. When he didn’t wake up right away she started to backtrack towards the door, until she heard his sleepy voice. 

“Julie? What’s wrong?” Luke asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

“I’m really sorry to wake you up Luke, I couldn’t sleep. Sometimes I can’t sleep in a different bed without someone next to me. I just get so restless and I was going to wake up Alex but he needs his sleep and—”

Luke cut her off, “Oh, well I don’t mind you waking me. You can come lay in bed with me.”

Even at the motels they had stayed at, the only way Julie had been able to sleep was with Alex next to her. Luke got out of his bed, pulling back both his sheet and comforter to allow Julie to lie down. Once she was in his bed, he pulled the sheet over her and laid down on top of it on his side. He pulled his plaid comforter over them both and stayed on his back. But then he leaned over and he pressed a comforting kiss to Julie’s forehead, not knowing that Alex did that a lot and that it relaxed her. This left Julie with a smile on her face as she turned onto her side to face Luke.

“Thank you, Luke.”

“I already told you sweet pea, I’m here if you need anything. I meant it.”

“I appreciate that a lot.”

“Try and rest now peaches, but wake me again if you can’t sleep.”

“I’ll try and I will. Goodnight Luke.”

“Goodnight Julie, sleep well.”

* * *

Alex had been sleeping fairly well until he had a nightmare. He was 19 and still had nightmares from time to time and they often caused him to suffer a panic attack. He wandered out of his room and glanced over at the room that Julie was staying in, contemplating whether or not he should wake her up. He made a last minute decision and went across the hall, quietly walking into Willie’s room. 

“Hotdog is that you?” Willie asked in a sleepy voice. 

“I um I…” Alex paused, his breathing picking up a little as he slumped down in front of the door, worried that Willie was going to laugh at him. It was then that he realized he was having an anxiety attack not a panic attack. 

“Alex?” Willie asked, quickly getting out of bed and sitting down next to Alex. “Deep breath Alex.”

Alex slowly took in a deep breath, letting it out again. He did this a few more times, feeling Willie taking his hand and squeezing it. 

“How did you?”

“Luke and Reggie both have panic attacks sometimes, but that wasn’t a panic attack. You have anxiety?”

“Y-Yeah I have anxiety. I suffer both panic and anxiety attacks,” Alex whispered. 

“Care to tell me what happened darlin’?”

“Nightmare. I get them sometimes. When I was in school, people used to bully me for being gay and they’d push me around.”

“I’m so sorry Alex.”

“It’s okay, they stopped after Carrie stood up for me and told them to back off cause she was gay too and so they never bothered me again.”

“Good sister you got there, Flynn would probably do the same thing. Come on let’s get you back to your room.”

“Willie… Can I stay here tonight?”

“Of course you can Alex.”

Willie helped Alex up and he led him over to his bed. He let Alex get under his sheet first and he went to lay on top of it when Alex stopped him. 

“Willie?”

“Yes Alex?”

“I won’t be uncomfortable.”

Willie smiled a little and he laid down under the sheet as well, pulling both the sheet and his comforter over their bodies. 

“Goodnight Alex.”

“Goodnight Willie.”

* * *

Darcie hadn’t been sleeping too bad until she somehow managed to roll over too far and right out of the bed. She woke up once she hit the floor. She was used to this happening, as it happened to her more times than she cared to admit. She slowly got up, deciding to make her way downstairs to get a small glass of water. When she got down there, she noticed a light shining in the backyard. Quietly making her way to the patio doors, she noticed Reggie was outside with Finn and Jake, completely forgetting why she had come down to begin with. 

“Buttercup, what are you doing awake?” Reggie asked. 

“I woke up when I fell out of bed. I do that sometimes,” Darcie pouted, “I’m guessing they had to use the bathroom?”

Reggie nodded, “Are you alright?” He asked her, “Yeah they tend to do this every night around 10:30, I don’t mind though.”

“I’m used to it so yeah I’ll be okay.”

“You know they help me sleep better, would you like them to sleep in your room?”

“No it’s alright Reggie, I just hope that I don't fall out of bed again.”

Once Finn and Jake finished outside, Reggie locked the patio doors and turned the outside light off. He took Darcie’s hand without a word and led her back upstairs to her room. As soon as Darcie was under the covers, Reggie sat Finn and Jake on the bed. He turned to leave back to his own room but both his dogs started to whine and whimper. 

“Maybe you should stay here,” Darcie said softly. 

“Are you sure buttercup? I don’t want you feeling uncomfortable.”

“I’ll be okay Reggie.”

Reggie smiled a little as he crawled under just the beds comforter and almost immediately, both Finn and Jake were curled up against Reggie’s side right between him and Darcie. 

“Are you sure that you’re alright with me here?” Reggie asked again. 

“Yeah I am, thank you for staying. I’ll try not to push you out of bed,” Darcie giggled, feeling a small lick against her hand from Jake. 

“I won’t mind even if you do. Goodnight Darcie.”

“Goodnight Reggie.”

* * *

Flynn woke up around 10:45 and she got up to use the washroom. On the way back to her room, she heard quiet whimpers coming from Carrie’s room across the hall. She quietly opened the door and walked into the room, seeing Carrie sitting up in her bed with her knees to her chest. Closing the door as quietly as she could to avoid waking anyone up, she approached the bed. 

“Carrie, is everything alright?”

Carrie lifted up her head, “F-Flynn? What are you doing awake?”

“I had to use the washroom. What’s wrong, doll?” Flynn asked as she sat down next to Carrie on the bed. 

“N-Nothing, you’ll think it’s stupid.”

“Honey, I will not think it’s stupid. Something is clearly bothering you enough that you can’t sleep.”

“I’m homesick. I was so excited to go on this road trip but I don’t like it anymore. I miss being at home. I’m nineteen and I’m homesick, pretty stupid huh?”

Flynn scooted closer to Carrie until she could put her arm around the other girls shoulders and she pulled her in close enough that Carrie was able to rest her head against her. 

“It’s not stupid at all. It’s alright to be a little homesick. Tomorrow we can call your parents on my laptop if you like.”

“Wait you have wifi here?”

Flynn laughed, “We sure do, doll. You can video chat them.”

“I’d like that. Hey Flynn?”

“Yes Carrie?”

“Please stay. I don’t want to wake up my brother.”

“Alright I will stay.”

Flynn got under the covers with Carrie and without thinking too much of it, Carrie cuddled into the other female, arm going over her, head resting close to Flynn’s chest. At first Flynn was taken back but then she pressed a kiss to Carrie’s head, pulling the sheet and comforter up over them. 

“Flynn?”

“Yes Carrie?”

“Thank you for not laughing.”

“I’d never judge you for anything. In this house, you can be open about everything. If something is bothering you or if you don’t like certain food, please tell one of us so we can make you feel at home here with your friends.”

“I’ll remember that, goodnight Flynn.”

“Sleep well, Carrie.”


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning Mitch and Emily were up right around 4 like always and were working on making breakfast for the kids. Normally they would have only made pancakes, eggs, and bacon, but with four extra mouths to feed, they chose to make some waffles as well as some sausage. Emily worked on the waffles and pancakes, making sure to make extra because if they had leftovers they could be frozen for different mornings. Mitch got the bacon frying right away, adding the sausages when it was time before scrambling the eggs in the same pan on the stove so they had that hint of bacon flavor. 

* * *

Luke woke up before his alarm went off, being quiet as he shut it off before it woke up Julie. Sometime during the night she had snuggled closer to him and now had her head resting on his chest as she slept. He was careful as he moved her head gently onto the pillow, before getting out of bed. He noticed that she was starting to stir a little but didn’t seem to be waking up. He got dressed in his ripped jeans and an old t-shirt that had a few holes in it since he knew he was going to be doing a lot of maintenance today. He brushed his hair, tying it up into a messy bun. Once he was ready, it was close to 4:30 so he gently shook Julie until she woke up. 

“Good morning sweet pea.”

Julie thought she’d be more tired when she woke up but she felt better than she ever did when she slept in until 9am. Maybe going to bed early and waking up early was a good thing sometimes, no wonder morning people seemed so cheery. 

“Morning Luke,” she smiled and got up out of bed, “I’m going to go and get dressed,”

“Alright, I will meet you downstairs.”

Julie went across the hall and changed into the overalls from Flynn, with her spandex underneath as well as an orange t-shirt. She removed her one necklace that she had slept in, just leaving on her “Julie” necklace from her mom. She fixed her curly hair into two french braids before making her way downstairs. 

* * *

Willie tried to roll over in his bed, waking up when he felt an arm draped over him. He glanced over, seeing Alex asleep, face in the pillow and blonde hair a complete mess, soft snores leaving his lips. Willie smiled as he moved some of Alex’s hair out of his eyes before quietly moving his arm, so he could get up. 

“Willie?” Alex mumbled into the pillow. 

“Morning, did I wake you?” 

“Yeah but it’s okay and good morning.”

Alex didn’t even make a movement in the bed so Willie got dressed in his overalls and a tank top. He was planning to work with the animals a lot today with Reggie, so he figured that Darcie and Alex would probably be helping them. He left his hair down for now but would tie it back after breakfast. By the time Willie was ready, Alex was finally moving. 

“Willie?” Alex asked, standing up out of bed. 

“Yes Alex?”

“How do you get your hair done up so nicely?” 

“Do you want me to help you?” Willie chuckled. 

Alex nodded, blush working its way onto his cheeks as he went across the hall with Willie. He changed into the overalls and a simple light blue t-shirt, before sitting down on his bed. After Willie was handed a hairbrush, he gently brushed out Alex’s tangled hair, making sure that he didn’t pull too hard. He secured Alex’s hair into a ponytail with an elastic before tying it up into a bun, securing it with Alex’s pink scrunchie. Once he finished, the two boys headed downstairs. 

* * *

Reggie was woken up just before 4am to small licks on his cheeks. This was how he woke up just about every morning but he never minded because he loved his adorable little pups. He opened his eyes and glanced down at his two pups who were sitting on his chest with their little tails wagging happily. 

“Good morning,” Darcie smiled. 

Reggie turned his head and smiled, “Morning buttercup. They lick you awake too?” He laughed. 

Darcie giggled, “Yeah they did, I don’t mind though because they are so cute.”

“How did you sleep?” Reggie asked her. 

“After I came here, really good. Your dogs are perfect for insomnia and restlessness.”

“I told you they’d help you. They already love you so much,” Reggie smiled, “I am going to go and get dressed, then I will meet you downstairs alright?”

Darcie nodded, “Alright Reggie.”

Finn and Jake stayed on Darcie’s bed as she changed into the overalls from yesterday with the spandex shorts, and a yellow t-shirt that had a smiley face on the front. She brushed out her hair, before fastening it back into a high ponytail to keep it out of her face. Across the hall, Reggie simply changed into a pair of his ripped black skinny jeans and a grey tank top, with his flannel over top of it. He was planning to have Darcie help him with the animals today since she was such an animal lover like he was. They finished at the same time, heading downstairs together with Finn and Jake running after them to get their breakfast. 

* * *

Carrie somehow woke up before Flynn. She was used to being up earlier than her friends because she usually did her makeup. She never thought she’d be able to get up by 4am though. She quietly got up and put on the overalls, spandex, and a purple tank top. She was just beginning to brush her hair when she heard Flynn waking up. 

“Good morning Flynn,” Carrie smiled. 

“Morning, doll. I didn’t expect you to be awake before me.”

“I couldn’t go back to sleep, figured I wouldn’t wake you.”

Flynn climbed out of bed and took the hairbrush from Carrie. She started to brush the girls hair, making sure that she was gentle when removing all the tangles. Then without question she did Carrie’s hair back in a fishtail braid and secured it with the hot pink scrunchie. 

“Thank you,” Carrie smiled, “Hey do you think I should wear makeup?”

“Of course,” Flynn smiled, “You’re pretty with or without makeup, doll, but if you’re more confident wearing it then put some on.”

Carrie thought about it, “You know what, I don’t want to wear it.”

Flynn smiled, “Then don’t. I only wear makeup on special occasions when I dress up,” she told her, “Well I’m going to go and get dressed.”

Carrie walked across the hall with Flynn and laid back on the girl's bed. Flynn put on ripped jeans that already had stains on them from raspberries, as well as a red cheetah print sweater. Once Flynn was dressed, she took Carrie’s hand, making the brunette blush, and together they headed downstairs. 

* * *

Once everyone was downstairs and the table was set for breakfast, everyone sat down to eat. This time it was Willie who spoke the prayer beforehand, something the Patterson’s did before every meal that they ate. Unlike the night before, everyone was allowed to dish up with what they wanted. 

“What are you four planning to do with Carrie, Alex, Darcie, and Julie?” Emily asked. 

“I have lots of fixing to do today, Julie can always join me if she likes, I’d appreciate the help,” Luke smiled.

“Fixing things? I think I can help with that,” Julie smiled. 

“Carrie enjoyed harvesting with me yesterday so today I’m going to have her help me pick more than just berries since we have the farmers market this afternoon,” Flynn smiled, “Mama you’ll be able to help us right?”

“Of course sweetie, I’ll help you girls,” Emily smiled. 

“What about you four?” Mitch asked with a smile. 

“Darcie loves animals, I’m going to do my chores while showing her all the animals we have,” Reggie grinned. 

“Oh my gosh I do love animals! I can not wait to see all of them!” Darcie smiled happily. 

“Can I see the animals too?” Alex asked hopefully. 

Willie smiled, “I was planning on that.”

* * *

Flynn and Carrie were the first ones outside after helping clean up from breakfast. Flynn placed her cowboy hat on Carrie’s head and helped her put sunscreen on before leaning her outside. 

“So what do you do at a farmers market?” Carrie asked. 

“You’ve never been to one?” 

“No, I’ve heard of them but never went to one.”

“Well we sell stuff we’ve grown. We take berries and vegetables down there and set up a booth. My parents let my brothers and I have some of the money we make and they keep the rest to go towards other things,” Flynn smiled, “I’m hoping to sell lots today so my parents can maybe get me the saddle I’ve been looking at, for my birthday.”

“When is your birthday Flynn?” Carrie asked her. 

“On the 18th, I’ll be turning 18.”

“I hope we’re still here to celebrate your birthday,” Carrie smiled, “I’d love to.”

“I hope you are too, doll.”

Flynn showed Carrie how to pick corn and they started with that, loading up what Flynn thought they needed and then placing it into the back of their dad’s truck. Next they went to the tomato plants, filling several buckets with them and still having more to fill for themselves later on. 

“How much do you usually sell things for?”

“We have a sign, I’ll show it to you when we set up at the farmers market.”

“When does it start?”

“10:30. We’ll be there around 10 get set up so we better keep picking.”

Carrie helped Flynn get the tomatoes into the back of the truck, doing the same with the peas once they had picked lots of the vines. 

“Alright now the last thing that we have to do is do potatoes and carrots. You don’t have to help with those unless you want to.”

“My nails aren’t done so I’m alright getting my hands a little dirty.”

Carrie surprisingly enjoyed picking potatoes out of the ground, as well as carrots. Once they were all gathered, she helped Flynn take the baskets over to a large barrel that was full of water. Carrie handed each potato and carrot to Flynn one by one, watching as Flynn washed them off really well in the water to rid them off most of the dirt and remove the top on the carrots. Once the girls had finished they carried everything to the truck. 

“Wow that was hard work but I had fun.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying today,” Flynn smiled, “Let’s go get my mom and let her know that we are ready to go.”

Emily drove the girls down to where the farmers market was located and they got there with plenty of time to set up. Carrie was excited because she had never sold anything before, let alone things that had been homegrown. While the girls were setting up their table, Emily put berries into small containers so people could buy what they wanted. By the time everything was set up, signs placed right next to their table, people were beginning to show up. Almost immediately a young woman walked over to their table. 

“Hello ma’am, what can we help you with today?”

“Good morning Flynn, it’s nice to see you here with a friend.”

“This is Mrs. Brian, she always comes to the farmers market,” Flynn smiled, “This is my friend Carrie. She’s staying with my family for a while.”

“It’s really nice to meet you,” Carrie smiled, “Is there anything you’re interested in?”

“Well sweetheart, I would love to buy four ears of corn and a pound of potatoes.”

While Flynn got the pound of potatoes measured out, Carrie got the corn. Mrs. Brian paid for the items and left the girls each with a five dollar tip. 

* * *

Alex and Darcie followed Reggie and Willie outside after Reggie made sure Finn and Jake had their breakfast too. The first place that the boys took them was over to the horses. Reggie got Sadie out of the barn and Willie got Phoenix out too. 

“Oh they are so pretty,” Darcie smiled. 

Reggie smiled, “Go on you can pet her, she won’t mine. This is Sadie.”

Darcie smiled as she reached out and gently started to run her hand over Sadie’s head. “I’ve never actually met a horse before.”

“Well now you can say you have.”

“It’s not going to bite me is it?” Alex asked, looking at Phoenix. 

“Don’t worry Phoenix will not hurt you, he’s friendly,” Willie smiled as he took Alex’s hand and placed it on the horses back. “See, he likes it when you stroke his back.”

Alex smiled, petting Phoenix some more. “I like him, is he yours?”

“Yes he is my horse. We each have our own. Star and Trigger are Flynn and Luke’s horses but they are still in the barn with the others.”

“Do you know how to ride them?” Darcie asked. 

“We sure do, would you two like to learn?” Willie asked. 

“I definitely would love to, but don’t you have chores to do?”

“We can go feed the other animals first and then come back here,” Reggie told her. 

“Alex do you want to learn?” Darcie asked him. 

“Sure,” Alex nodded. 

Willie and Reggie led the two around the farm, showing them how to feed the chickens, pigs, and cows as well. All together this took them roughly an hour and a half, so it was closing in on 7am when they finally got back to the barn. 

“Alright now Darcie you can try Sadie, she’s extremely calm. Reggie finally rode her for the first time just the other day and so she’ll be perfect for you,” Willie told her, “And Alex you can either try Phoenix or Star but I suggest Phoenix.”

“Alright I’d love to ride Sadie, but I’m scared,” Darcie admitted. 

“I was too my first time but I’ll make sure that you’re safe,” Reggie smiled. 

“Don’t look so nervous darlin’, I’ll keep you safe too,” Willie assured Alex. 

Alex nodded, “I’ll um try Phoenix then.”

  
  


Reggie led Sadie back out of the barn and got a saddle put on her. He helped Darcie get up on her, showing her how to hold the reins. 

“See it’s not so scary. Now I’m going to lead her around a little and let you get used to being on her.”

“It’s high up, but it’s not as scary as I thought it would be.”

Reggie smiled as he led her around the fenced area by the barn, giving both Sadie and Darcie the chance to bond a little. Before long Darcie was smiling and loosed her grip on the reins. 

“This is fun,” Darcie smiled, “How long have you been riding?”

“Since I was seven. Sometimes my siblings and I go out for trail rides in the evenings. It’s definitely a peaceful way to spend your time, especially if you’re feeling stressed or sad,” Reggie told her. 

Darcie nodded, “I can imagine how peaceful that must be, romantic too if you went with someone you cared about.”

“Always wanted to, never had the chance. Dated a pretty girl once, but it never worked out between us. Had a boyfriend once too, but we realized we were better off as friends.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I’ve only had one boyfriend, but that was a couple years ago now. We were together for two years but just drifted apart. I’m sure you’ll find the right guy or girl one day Reggie.”

“Sometimes people grow apart,” Reggie agreed, “I know I will.”

Reggie knew that he was growing a crush on Darcie, she was such an incredible girl who found his jokes funny and made him smile. Darcie had a crush on him too, he was by far the sweetest guy she’d ever met, not to mention he was kind and funny too. 

  
  


On the other side of the pen, Willie was trying to help Alex up on Phoenix but Alex kept shaking and getting too nervous to actually do so. Finally Alex calmed himself down and with help from Willie, he was seated up on the saddle that had been placed over Phoenix. Alex wiped his sweaty palms on his overalls and looked down at Willie. 

“T-This isn’t so bad.”

“See I told you, now relax darlin’. Hold the reins, not too tight though and I’ll lead Phoenix around.”

Alex nodded, it felt kind of strange to be on a horse, uncomfortable too but as Willie began to lead Phoenix around, he grew more comfortable being on him. After a few rounds going in circles around the pen, Willie stopped. 

“So Alex, tell me what you think.”

“It was weird at first, but I like it now. I’m enjoying it,” Alex smiled, “How often do you ride on him?”

“I’m glad that you are enjoying it up there,” Willie smiled, “Not too often, whenever I get the chance mainly. I like going on trial rides at night though because it’s cool and quiet, the moon lighting the path for us. It’s amazing.”

“That sounds amazing. Ever take someone on a trail ride before?” Alex asked him. 

“I wanted to with my ex, but he hated horses and would never go on a ride with me. I understood, we weren’t right for each other,” Willie spoke before choosing to flirt a little, “Maybe one day I’ll be able to take a really cute blonde.”

Alex’s eyes grew wide, face flushing. Holy crap was Willie actually flirting with him? How was that possible?! He couldn’t believe that this was actually happening! He quickly swallowed away his nervousness and fidgeted with the reins as he smiled. 

“I’d really like that, Willie.”

* * *

After helping with breakfast clean up, Luke led Julie out back to the porch which had a rickety step that needed to be fixed. That was Luke or his dad’s job but with his dad being fairly busy today, it was up to Luke. 

“How much do you actually fix around here?” Julie asked, sitting down in the grass, handing Luke a hammer. 

Removing a few of the nails from the old piece of wood, Luke turned his head to look at Julie, “Well I fix a lot, it depends on how busy my dad is. He appreciates me doing it when he’s super busy and doesn’t have the time.”

“That’s nice of you. I like how close your family is. I’m close with my parents and younger brother but not nearly as close as your family.”

Luke let out a laugh as he pulled out a couple more nails, “Believe it or not sweet pea, but my siblings and I fight a lot sometimes. I love them, but they can be very annoying at times.”

“I know the feelings,” Julie laughed, “Where’s the new board to replace the old one?”

“We have to make one peaches.”

Once Luke had removed all the nails and got the board free from the steps, he placed it off to the side against the fence. He led Julie over to the shed and pulled out a long piece of wood and a tape measure. 

“Can you please go and measure how long we need for the step.”

“I can," Julie smiled, taking the take measure and making sure she checked three times to make sure she was right. 

She held her finger where they needed and showed the tape measure to Luke. Luke got her to hold it on the new piece of wood, which he had set up on a bench and marked the correct length with a pencil. 

“Can I help?” Julie asked. 

“Sure but it’s not easy peaches, so I’ll give you a hand,” Luke said, picking up the hand saw, “Now take the handle with both hands.”

Julie did as told, while Luke stood behind her. Julie could feel his chest against her back and she gulped, feeling nervous because she knew she was growing a crush on the male. Luke didn’t notice the way Julie’s breath had hitched. He held the wood with his left hand so it wouldn’t move. With his right hand, he grabbed the handle on the saw and helped Julie place it just past where he had marked, that way if they made a mistake right away it could be fixed. Luke got Julie used to moving the saw and once it was partially through the wood, he chose to let her go about it on her own. 

“This is hard,” Julie laughed, moving the saw back and forth through the wood. 

“You’re doing great, not much more and you’ll be finished.”

Julie finally got the saw all the way through the wood before Luke took over. Luke took off that few inches off the end so it was the perfect size. Julie helped him take the wood over to the steps and it fit perfectly. Luke held each nail and got them in partially before allowing Julie to take over and hammer them in the rest of the way. 

“I can’t believe that you do this every day.”

“Not everyday but most. We’re not even close to being finished peaches, we have a lot more to fix and then we can take a break for lunch when my mama, Flynn, and Carrie are back.”

“Wait where did they go?” 

“They went to sell at the farmers market. We do this once, sometimes twice a month depending on how well our crops are doing.”


	6. Chapter 6

It had been over a month since they arrived at the farm, all of them settling in well. They had already talked to their parents about what was going on and that Alex’s car was being fixed. Apparently it was worse off than Alex thought and so it was taking Luke and Mitch longer to fix it than they had planned. So they had chosen to stay at the farm until they had to come home on August 23rd, hoping that Alex’s car would be fixed by then. They were enjoying it so much that they didn’t want to leave until they absolutely had to. Their parents were all alright with it, but made sure their kids phoned every night to assure them that they were doing fine which they did, sometimes even video chatting with them, allowing their parents to all meet the Patterson’s. With it now being the Fourth of July, the Patterson’s had the day all planned out with the kids to have some fun rather than working. 

The day before, Emily had taken Alex, Carrie, Darcie, and Julie into town to pick out some cute outfits to wear since they had begged to go shopping. Alex had been skeptical about getting new clothes just for one day but Carrie had found him a cute blue, white, and red t-shirt that looked good on him and went perfectly with a pair of blue shorts that he already owned that had stars all over them. Carrie found really cute shorts to go with a red strappy tank top, and to make it look more like the holiday she found some hair ties that had the American flag on them. Darcie also found some cute jean shorts, although hers were longer than what Carrie had chosen. She found a cute tee that said “HOTDOGS S’MORES FIREWORKS” on it in red and blue writing and she just loved it. She knew Reggie would find it pretty funny and it went great with the white sneakers that she already owned. Julie simply went with a navy blue top that had “SUMMER” written across the front, deciding that she would pair it with her jean shorts and she bought a red bandana to wear in her hair. When the girls got back, they all went to find the others and Darcie found [Reggie](https://64.media.tumblr.com/416c6902cd3644f978f46cc0c4ff8965/088d943052f8529c-e3/s1280x1920/19d4d8ec3d71b2e0a30be6d1d4b710b38991e708.jpg) [laying](https://64.media.tumblr.com/4b7df49ef6eb93e08588c3b4cd74eb5f/088d943052f8529c-a7/s1280x1920/f2c38dda5ca0e294d69b8347153a6bcd068e5d43.jpg) in the middle of the upstairs hallway which left her taking photos before joining Reggie, Finn, and Jake on the hallway floor. 

Now while they were out, Flynn had helped her brothers pick out clothes since none of her brothers knew really what style was and she wanted them to look nice. Her own outfit was a cropped American flag shirt with a pair of ripped jeans that she had cuffed up to make into capris. For Luke, Flynn made him dig out his American flag swim trunks that he hadn’t worn in a few years and paired them with a white sleeveless tee. With Reggie, Flynn dug out some red, white, and blue plaid cargo shorts and made him pair it with a white tank top that had a horse on it. Willie was harder for Flynn because he wore so much tie dye but after digging through her brother’s closet she found red swim trunks that had navy blue stars on them and paired them with a white graphic tee that had a shark on it. 

Since it was Saturday, the kids had been helping set things up for a backyard barbecue and fireworks later tonight. Darcie, Reggie, Luke, and Julie were helping Emily get stuff for dinner ready, getting veggies prepared, as well as making up a potato salad to go along with the hamburgers that would have homemade buns.

“Ma, do you want me to cut up the potatoes?” Reggie asked. 

“That would be great honey, thank you.”

Reggie cut the cooked potatoes up while Darcie was doing the lettuce, leaving Luke and Julie peeling the hard boiled eggs. As they were doing that, Emily put the buns into the oven to bake once they had been proofed. Alex and Willie were outside, and they were helping Mitch get things set up in the backyard since they’d be eating out there. 

“Alex, Willie can you boys come set the table up?” Mitch asked as he was getting the barbecue ready to go. 

“Sure dad, Alex and I can do that,” Willie smiled. 

“Is this table going to be big enough with us four?” Alex asked as he helped Willie take it out of the shed. 

“Yeah it should be, we may all be sitting a little closer to each other than we’d necessarily like but we should be able to make it work.”

Alex helped Willie get the fold up picnic table out of the shed, Reggie and Darcie had found enough lawn chairs that morning, for all of them. Once the table was set up, the chairs were unfolded and placed at the table. 

Flynn and Carrie were inside making a festive dessert as Flynn liked to call it. It was simply just vanilla cupcakes, parts of the batter coloured red and blue, while the decorations on top were going to include star sprinkles and American flag gummy candies. They were making sure they stayed out of the way as they finished getting the batter swirled and into the liners before Carrie placed the cupcake pans into the oven so they could bake. Flynn let out a giggle as she smeared some icing on Carrie’s nose. 

“Flynn!” Carrie laughed, and wiped it off before kissing Flynn on the cheek quickly. 

Flynn blushed a little, “Come on let’s go and join Willie and Alex outside while we wait for then to bake.”

* * *

By 5pm, everything was set up and ready to go. Mitch was already beginning to grill the hamburgers which didn’t take very long so the kids were placing the other food dishes on the table outside. The cupcakes were kept inside because Carrie and Flynn were going to wait and decorate them after dinner. With everyone seated at the table, Finn and Jake at Reggie’s feet, it was Alex who asked to say the prayer. He was nervous but seeing the way Willie was smiling at him, assured him that he would do just fine. 

“Dear lord, thank you for allowing us to be together today to celebrate and to enjoy this lovely meal that was made. I am grateful to be here, to be spending today with my sister, Julie, Darcie, and the Patterson’s. Amen.”

“When are the fireworks going to start?” Carrie asked, she and Alex had never actually seen them because they were always sleeping by the time they went off. 

“Well they are always starting around eleven and we don’t expect you kids up early tomorrow morning, so you can all stay up to watch them.” Mitch smiled. 

“Thanks dad,” Reggie smiled. 

Dinner was finished around 6 and dishes were done by Emily and Mitch while the kids hung out and played with the dogs. Then Carrie and Flynn went inside and decorated their cupcakes and brought them outside. 

“These look so cute!” Darcie grinned as she picked up a cupcake. 

“Wait until you bite into one,” Carrie smiled. 

“Oh my god!” Luke grinned, looking down at his cupcake which had a bite out of it and it looked amazing with the red and blue mixed in with the vanilla of the cupcake. 

Flynn let out a laugh at her brother’s reaction, “We did our best to make them look pretty inside, I guess we did a good job.”

For the next couple of hours the kids spent time in the backyard and visiting the animals, even playing a couple of board games to help pass the time. However after a game of monopoly went wrong because Luke lost, they chose to not play anymore. Around 10:30, Emily and Mitch helped the kids set up the lawn chairs on their back hill to watch the fireworks. While Mitch and Emily were seated a fair distance in front of the kids, they had each chosen to sit together but still apart. Luke was next to Julie, Flynn and Carrie a little ways behind them, while Willie and Alex were just off to the left side of them, with Darcie and Reggie in front and off to the left from them. Fireworks were just beginning to start and that was when Julie leaned over and kissed Luke before she could stop herself. Luke was taken back at first but then he smiled and kissed her back. Julie pulled away, laying her head down on Luke’s shoulder. When she took a glance over at her friends she saw that Alex and Willie were holding hands, Carrie and Flynn had moved to sit in the grass, Flynn’s head in Carrie’s lap, and Reggie had his arm around Darcie as they held Finn and Jake on their laps.  As Luke was sitting and watching the fireworks go off he received a text, one he managed to look at without disturbing Julie. 

_ Happy 4th of July, Luke. I miss seeing you, maybe we can get together sometime and talk about what happened between us? Please give me a chance to explain things. 💙 _

_ ~Bobby _


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later, it was officially Flynn’s 18th birthday and she was so excited. She had no idea what her parents had planned because Carrie had been keeping her out of the house the entire afternoon but she didn’t mind. They mostly picked stuff that was ready to be harvested and spent some time around the horses too. Carrie was doing everything she could to keep Flynn distracted and busy. 

“Carrie when can we go inside?” Flynn asked 

Carrie giggled, “Soon I promise. But right now we have to stay out here. It will be worth it.”

“I hate waiting, it’s too hard.”

“Like I said it will be worth it I promise,” Carrie smiled, “Now take me on a trail ride please.”

Flynn smiled and got Star saddled up, leading her out of the pen, making sure she locked the gate so other horses didn’t get out. She helped Carrie get up on her, getting on herself before she led Star down along the trail that was on their property. She loved having a big open area around their house because it gave them plenty of space to ride their horses. She had been teaching Carrie, it had been a slow process in the beginning but now Carrie was asking almost every day to go for a ride. 

“I enjoy this, it’s fun riding a horse.”

“I’m glad that you’re liking it here at the farm, you four have been fitting in so well.”

“Really? I thought that Alex and I would be the last people to like being on a farm but I love it here. It’s nice not worrying about what people are posing on Instagram or who’s texting me. I have enjoyed being outside more.”

“Well you still have another month here if your friends still want to stay,” Flynn smiled, “I like having other girls around.”

“I’m pretty sure that we are going to be staying. They love it here as much as I do.”

* * *

Back at the house, Alex and Willie had been stuck on decorating duty with Reggie and Luke, the four of them busy hanging up streamers, blowing up balloons, and hanging up the banner. 

“Reggie your end needs to go up higher,” Alex said as he hung up the last streamer. 

“I can’t lift it any higher,” Reggie sighed, “I’m trying.”

“There that looks better, push it down now, the take should keep it up.”

Reggie and Luke firmly pressed the banner onto the wall and luckily it stayed up when they let go and climbed down off the step stools. However as soon as they started to put the stools away Luke’s side of the banner fell. So he climbed back onto the stool and taped the top edge of both sides to keep it from falling. 

“Ma, how many balloons are we supposed to be blowing up?” Willie asked. 

“All of them please honey. There are 18 of them so I’d like all of them blown up.”

With the banner now in place, Luke and Reggie began to help the boys with the balloons, blowing them up one by one and placing them around the living room and outside in the backyard. 

“Man it’s hard to blow up balloons, I don’t have the lungs for this,” Alex pouted as he struggled to blow up a balloon. 

“How about I blow them up and then you can tie the ends for me, sound good darlin’?” Willie asked him. 

“I can definitely do that.”

Willie went back to blowing up balloons, handing them to Alex when he was finished and he started to tie off the ends. 

Julie and Darcie were in the kitchen helping Emily with the cake for Flynn’s birthday. Julie had chosen decorations and Emily was letting the two of them decorate it for Flynn. Once the cake had been cooled, Emily brought it over to the table placing it down in front of Darcie and Julie. 

“Do you think she is going to like it?” Julie asked. 

“I think she’ll love it, we’ll make it look nice,” Darcie smiled, beginning to icing her side of the cake with the red frosting. 

Emily had found a way to make the cake have leopard print on the inside for Flynn, and since red was her favourite color, that’s why the icing was red. Julie began icing the other side of the cake and smoothed Darcie’s side out a little more so it looked cleaner. Julie used black frosting to write “Happy 18th Birthday Flynn” in the center of the cake. Decorations included a pair of cowboy boots, cowboy hat, and a horse, which Emily had made out of modeling chocolate so they were completely edible. Darcie placed each of them on the cake and then they finished by adding multicolored flower candies around the bottom and top of the cake. 

* * *

When suppertime arrived, Mitch was back home with pizza for dinner, knowing that it was Flynn’s favourite and today was her special day after all. By that time, Carrie had put a bandana over Flynn’s eyes and led her into the house so she could be surprised. Once they were in the living room, Flynn removed the bandana and smiled when she saw all of the decorations. 

“Oh my gosh this looks amazing!”

“Happy birthday!” Julie grinned and gave her a hug. 

“Dinner first, the cake, and then your presents,” Emily smiled. 

“What’s for dinner?” Flynn asked, 

Mitch smiled, “You’re favourite.”

“Pizza?!”

“You got it right sweetheart.”

Everyone sat down at the kitchen table and after Reggie had said a birthday prayer for Flynn, they ate the pizza and talked. Mitch and Emily did the cleanup since there weren’t many dishes to do and then it was Mitch who brought out the cake with candles on it, placing it down in front of Flynn. After Willie lit the candles, everyone sang happy birthday to Flynn—Luke even had his guitar—Flynn made a wish before she blew them out. She got to cut the cake herself and she adored the cheetah print that was on the inside. 

“Thank you for the cake ma, I love it,” Flynn smiled. 

“You’re welcome sweetheart, Julie and Darcie were the ones to decorate it,” Emily smiled. 

After the cleanup from the cake was finished, they gathered together in the living room. Flynn, Carrie, Julie, and Darcie were on the couch, Emily and Mitch in their recliners while the boys were all seated on the floor to watch Flynn open her presents. From her brothers, she received a charm bracelet, with a brother charm for each of them on it as well as charms of some of Flynn’s favourite things, including cowboy boots, a horse, and a tiny record. She loved it. She put it on right away and it fit perfectly. 

“Thank you Lu, Will, Reg. I love this, I’m going to wear it all the time,” Flynn smiled. 

“We are glad that you like it. We saw it and immediately thought of you,” Luke smiled. 

Flynn hugged each of her brothers before she sat back down. She received a new saddle for Star and a couple of records from her parents, which she was incredibly happy with. 

“Oh my god I’ve been wanting this saddle so bad. Thank you daddy, thank you mama.”

“You’re welcome sweetheart,” Mitch smiled. 

Flynn got up and hugged her mom and dad, once again sitting back down on the couch. From Julie, she received some really cute red bracelets, she got a really cute plaque for her wall from Darcie that said “Forget glass slippers, this girl wears cowboy boots” and she just adored it. She planned to put it up in her room right away. 

“Thank you Julie, Darcie. I love both of these,” Flynn smiled as she gave each of them a hug. 

Finally Carrie handed Flynn a small gift wrapped in pink shiny paper. Flynn unwrapped it, taking off the lid of the small gift box to find a lock necklace with her birthstone on it. 

“I love it Carrie,” Flynn smiled, hugging her before she put the necklace on.

“I have the key,” Carrie smiled. 

“What?” 

Carrie giggled as she pulled out a matching key necklace that had her own birthstone on it. “It came as a set so I got the key and you got the lock.”

* * *

After opening presents, Carrie and Flynn chose to go for a quiet walk around the property, just enjoying the cool summer evening. They were holding hands as they walked, both of them blushing a little but it was dark enough that the redness wasn’t able to be seen on either of their cheeks. 

“Carrie?”

“Yes Flynn, what is it?”

“I know this is moving a little fast but I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me sometime.”

Carrie blushed, “Oh Flynn, I would love to. Maybe we can go to lunch or have a picnic here.”

“I would like either of those things,” Flynn smiled. 

Carrie smiled as the two of them continued to walk around for the next hour, finally heading back to the house when it got to be 8:30. Before heading inside, Flynn turned to Carrie and took a glance down to the other girl's mouth. Carrie got the hint, leaning forward and giving Flynn a kiss. It didn’t last very long before the girls were pulling back. Neither of them said a word as they headed inside, but they both had huge smiles on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of weeks went by, and Luke was thrilled because it was August 7th and he had officially turned nineteen, so he was excited to see what his parents had planned for his big day. After celebrating Flynn’s, it had gotten Luke looking forward to his own, especially because Julie was there. He didn’t know what they were but they had kissed so it clearly meant that she liked him, right? This time it was Julie who was doing the distracting, having taken Luke out for lunch, so the two of them could spend time together. 

“Thank you for taking me out,” Luke smiled. 

“Of course, it’s your birthday. I’m glad I get to be here to spend it with you.”

“I’m happy you’re here too, Julie.”

Julie had originally planned to take Luke out to just a fast food place, but instead she decided on a bit of a nicer place—it was Luke’s birthday after all—so that’s why they were at the little café coffeehouse that was in town. 

“You know I've never been here, I don’t eat out a lot.”

“That doesn’t surprise me, seeing as your family grows so much food. I think this place is cute though, it reminds me of this cafe that used to be in Hollywood, but it closed down when I was nine.”

“I like it here too and maybe we can come here again sometime.”

“I would really like that, Luke.”

They ordered their meals and their food came within fifteen minutes, both of them getting some iced tea to go with their meals. By the time that they had finished eating and ready to leave, it was closing in on 2pm. Before heading home, Julie had leaned over in the car and shared a second kiss with Luke, one that lasted a little longer than their previous one. 

* * *

Back at home, Emily had finished making Luke’s birthday cake for him and it was the boys who got to decorate it this time. Reggie was enjoying that, icing the cake with Willie and Alex, with a royal blue frosting. Alex was helping him with that, smoothing it out more since Reggie didn’t seem too worried about that part.

“I love icing,” Reggie grinned, putting some on his finger and eating it. 

“Reggie we might need it all, stop eating it!” Willie laughed. 

“Sorry, it tastes good,” Reggie laughed, putting more icing on the cake. 

As soon as it was finished, Alex had the steadiest hand and so he was the one to write “Happy 19th Birthday Luke” on the top of the cake in a lighter blue icing. Once he finished, Willie grabbed the gummy candies that were being used as decorations. They were shaped like guitars and horses, the two things that Luke loved the most. There was also a guitar made out of modelling chocolate to sit on the very top of the cake. 

“Where did you even find these Alex?” Willie asked. 

“Oh I got them from a place in Hollywood that sells every shape of gummy candy you can think of. I had them ship them here.”

“Wow, that sounds amazing, Luke is going to love this. The only thing he loves more than horses is music. He’s always loved music.”

“I love music too, I actually play drums, just a hobby mainly. It helps me when I have bad anxiety, it calms me down.”

“That’s how I am with skateboarding. I love it, I used to do it all the time when I was in school, but I broke my skateboard earlier this year and haven’t got a new one yet.”

“What about you Reggie, what do you do when you’re feeling nervous?” Alex asked him. 

“Well I have my banjo and I love to play it, music helps me a lot. I have always wanted to play a bass though.”

Willie ate a gummy horse as soon as he thought that Alex wasn’t looking but the blonde had still noticed because Willie pouted when Alex smacked his hand. 

“Hey no eating those, we need them.”

Willie shrugged, “Sorry darlin’, at least they taste good,” he smirked, putting one of the guitars in Alex’s mouth, purposely running his fingers across the blonde’s lips, leaving the boy flustered. 

Meanwhile in the living room, Darcie, Flynn, and Carrie were busy with the decorations. Flynn and Carrie hung up the happy birthday banner on the wall and Darcie was hanging the blue streamers around. Mitch had done the balloons this time, they were all blue and tossed around the living room mostly. 

“This looks like Luke. He has always loved anything blue, he even has this blue rabbits foot keychain that he keeps with him at all times, he claims it’s his lucky charm,” Flynn said. 

“Well blue is a pretty color, it’s my favorite too,” Darcie smiled, “I have a lucky charm too. It’s the ballet slipper charm that’s attached to my phone. My dad got it for me after my first ever ballet performance, I’ve had it ever since.”

“Aww that’s so sweet,” Flynn smiled, stepping down off the stool. 

“Oh I remember that, it was the same performance that Alex and I got to go for ice cream, we were eight and Alex cried when he got strawberry ice cream on his outfit,” Carrie giggled, tossing another balloon down once she had tied it, watching as Jake started to play with it. 

* * *

Luke and Julie arrived home at 2:30, everything ready to go for his birthday. When they got there, there was a present for Luke on the doorstep, so he took it inside with him. Julie led him into the living room where he saw everyone sitting. 

“Happy birthday Luke!” 

“Thank you all,” he smiled, “Can I have my presents first?”

Emily laughed, “Yes you can open them first.”

Luke sat down on the couch with Julie, next to Alex and Willie. The first present that he opened was one from Darcie. Inside was a journal with his favourite hockey team on the cover, for him to use to write more of his songs in. 

“This is amazing, Darcie. I love it, thank you,” he smiled. 

“You’re welcome Luke.”

Alex’s present was next and it made Luke laugh when he saw that it had been wrapped in pink paper. He tore it off and inside he found a mug that had what looked to be him painted on it wearing his favourite hockey team’s jersey, perfect for when he wanted coffee and he could see it had been hand painted. 

“Oh my god Alex, this is so nice, I’m going to use this a lot,” Luke smiled, leaning over to give Alex a hug. 

“I knew you would,” Alex smiled. 

“Here open these. They are from Flynn, Carrie, Willie, and I,” Reggie smiled at his brother. 

Luke smiled, taking the present from Reggie and ripping into it. Inside he found a black wallet with guitars on it and a beautiful hand painted record that had cowboys and horses on it. 

“I love them both, thank you all.” Luke smiled, standing up off the couch to hug Reggie, Flynn and Carrie, then hugging Willie and sitting back down. 

“Honey, these are from your father and I. We were going to get you a saddle as well but you said you loved the one you had for Trigger,” Emily said as she handed Luke two presents. 

Luke nodded, opening up the smaller present first to find decorative hooks to go up in his room. Two of them looked like the ends of guitars while the last one was a cowboy boot. He sat them down on the coffee table and opened up the next gift. Inside was the lamp for his room that he had been wanting. The base was a guitar, the shade had horses on it. 

“Ma, dad, thank you,” Luke smiled happily, hugging his father before hugging his mom as well. 

“You’re welcome sweetheart, we knew how much you wanted the lamp so you could write down things in the middle of the night if a song idea ever came to you.”

“You have one more present Luke. This one is from me,” Julie smiled, handing a small present to Luke. 

Luke took the present and tore off the wrapping paper before opening the box that was inside. His eyes widened when he saw a wooden guitar that fit in the palm of his hand. 

“Julie I love this—”

“Open it.”

“What?”

“It opens,” Julie giggled. 

Luke carefully pulled on it until the top of it came off and inside he found three wooden guitar picks. The first one said “Happy Birthday”, the second one said “I pick you”, and the third one said “Keep on Dreaming”. Luke felt the tears forming in his eyes as he placed it down and then pulled Julie into a hug. 

“My dad made it all. I asked him when I found out when your birthday was. He made it and shipped it here for you,” she whispered to him. 

“Thank you Jules, this means so much to me. I love them.”

Luke got to have his cake next and he had loved it, it was chocolate too, his favourite. He was happy with all of his presents and with his cake but he was pretty quiet the rest of the afternoon, he had something on his mind that he couldn’t stop thinking about. At 6pm they had Luke’s favourite meal, tacos, which made him really happy. 

* * *

Later that night, when everyone else had gone to bed, Luke opened up the present that had been left at the house for him. He knew who it was from, there was only one person that it could be from. He slowly tore off the guitar wrapping paper and inside he found a square black box. When he opened it up, there was a beautiful  [ ring ](https://i.imgur.com/MV7rtrB.jpg) , one shaped like a guitar that wrapped around his finger. He slowly slipped it on and felt tears in his eyes when he pulled out the small card from the box and read it. 

_ I know we haven’t spoken in a while but I just wanted to say that I miss you. You’re not returning my messages and I don’t blame you, I hurt you, and I regret what I did. I wish you'd allow me a chance to explain. I wish I could have been there to celebrate your 19th. I never meant to hurt you the way that I did. When I saw the ring in the store, you’re the first one who came to my mind, and I knew that I had to buy it for you. Happy Birthday Luke.  _

_ ~Love You Always,  _

_ Bobby _


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next couple of days, Luke wasn’t acting like himself. He hadn’t been speaking much, and he couldn’t stop thinking about his present from Bobby. He hadn't told anyone about it and it was really weighing on him. Everyone had noticed, mostly Reggie because he was used to his brother being bubbly and talkative. While everyone was outside, Reggie pulled Luke inside so he could speak with him. 

“Luke are you alright?” Reggie asked. “We’ve all been worried about you.”

“I'm fine Reg.”

“No you are not fine, Luke. Come on bro, tell me what is bothering you.”

“Something happened on my birthday.”

“What are you talking about?”

Luke let out a sigh as he pulled Reggie to his room. He went to his sock drawer and he pulled out the box, handing it and the little care to Reggie so he could see them. Reggie looked at the ring before reading the card, placing both down in order to pat Luke on the back. 

“Woah, man that’s tough. What are you going to do?”

“I still love him Reg. He was my first boyfriend, my first love, but I love Julie too. She makes me feel really happy, but I can’t love them both can I?”

“Sure you can, I mean they may not love each other ever but they can both love you and you can love them both, it is a possibility.”

“But what if Julie doesn’t agree with my loving Bobby too? I don’t want to lose her Reg.”

“You won’t, now come on let’s go.”

Luke and Reggie headed outside to find the others, but only finding Alex, Willie, and their dad out front doing their daily work. 

“Hey there you two are, I was just about to come and find you,” Willie said. 

“Did you need us?” Reggie asked. 

“Well I was going to go and feed the horses but it would be great if you could do it.”

Reggie nodded and headed towards the barn, “Sure I’ll go and do that.”

“Where are the girls and mom?” Luke asked.

“They headed to town to do grocery shopping,” Alex said as he gestured for Luke to come over. 

“Oh okay,” Luke nodded, walking over to Alex, helping him pick some ripe tomatoes. 

“You alright Luke?” Alex asked him. 

“No, but you don't have to worry because I will be.”

“Alright, just know that if you want to talk, you can talk to me.”

“Thanks Alex, I will remember that.”

Alex took a small break in order to head inside and get a drink, stopping by the kitchen island when Willie’s phone made a noise. Knowing he shouldn’t look, he figured it could be one of the girls or Emily, so he picked the phone up and saw a message from a boy named Sheldon. 

_ Hey Wills. I miss you so much and I can’t wait until we see each other again. I love it when we get to hang out! Love you 😊 _

Alex frowned at the message, wondering who Sheldon was. Maybe he had been wrong about the boy and deep down inside, Alex was hurting. He knew he should ask Willie but he didn’t want him to know that he had snooped at his phone. Now he was stuck wondering what to do. 

* * *

Emily had not planned to take the girls along with her to town but she couldn’t say no to them when they had asked. So she was happy to bring them along for company. She too had noticed something going on with Luke but didn’t feel she should ask her son, knowing he would talk to her or his father if it was something serious. 

"Thank you for bringing us to town with you, Miss Emily," Julie smiled. 

"I'm glad you girls wanted to come," Emily smiled, placing a bag of oranges into the cart, “I like having the company.”

“Miss Emily, can we buy some Oreos?” Darcie asked. 

“Sure sweetie, get a couple. Luke would eat a whole pack if I let him.”

“I can too,” Darcie giggled, putting three packs into the cart. 

“Anything else you girls would like to get? Anything Alex would like?”

“Alex loves strawberry ice cream,” Carrie said. 

“Well then how about we make some strawberry ice cream when we get back? We have lots of strawberries and I’m sure Alex would love it,” Emily smiled. 

“Yes please!” Carrie grinned. 

The girls helped Emily with the groceries, putting them into the trunk of her car. Emily then took the girls to a local chinese food restaurant to pick up what she had ordered for them all for lunch. After getting the food, Emily headed home with the girls. 

"I've love having you girls and Alex on the farm."

"It's been really fun, I didn't think I would like it but I have," Carrie smiled. 

"I'm happy you four have stayed longer, even though your car is fixed." 

"Wait what?" Darcie asked. 

"Oh I thought Luke said something. Alex's car has been fixed for weeks now." 

Darcie and Carrie were mad but Julie was the most upset because she had been trusting Luke. They had planned to stay anyways but he didn't have to lie to her. Yes it was something small but Luke still lied, and that didn’t sit well with Julie. Once they were back at the farm, Flynn went right out to help her dad, while Carrie and Darcie headed inside to put things away with Emily. 

“Hey Darcie, can you bring me my phone please?” Reggie had asked Darcie when he saw her heading inside. 

“Of course I’ll bring it right out Reg.”

Darcie found Reggie’s phone on the kitchen table, but when she picked it up the screen was lit up with a text message from someone named Rebecca. 

_ Reggie, when are you going to bring those vegetables over? I’ve missed seeing you honey. I’ll be leaving for Utah next week so please stop by before then. Thank you darling, love you.  _

Darcie frowned, shaking her head a little as she ran outside and handed the phone to Reggie without a word, before she went back inside and headed up to her room. Carrie had noticed Darcie run upstairs and so she was quick to follow her, but Darcie had already locked herself in her bedroom. Carrie frowned a little, walking into her own room when she noticed Flynn’s phone on her nightstand, not knowing how it got there. She picked it up, planning to take it down to Flynn but it had buzzed in her hand, so of course she looked to see what it was. She saw a text message lit up on the lock screen. 

_ Flynn baby girl, I haven’t seen you in so long. When would be a good time for me to stop by and see you? Let me know please, lots of love 😘 _

Carrie frowned, choosing to place Flynn’s phone back in her own room across the hall, before doing what Darcie did and locking herself in her room, not wanting to see Flynn and accidentally blurt out that she had read one of her text messages. Back downstairs, Julie went looking for Luke but stopped in the living room doorway when she saw something that shocked her. Luke was standing there kissing a boy! She didn't understand but she rushed out of the house before anyone could see her but she bumped into Alex, almost making them both fall over. 

"Lex, I wanna go home," Julie frowned. 

"What happened Jules?" 

"Your car is fixed Alex, so can we please go home early?" 

Alex nodded, not questioning Julie’s sudden want to go home, “Let's talk to Darcie and Carrie and if they don't mind, we can head home tomorrow.”

* * *

The boys continued to do things outside but Luke had headed in to work on a creaky floorboard that his father had pointed out to him. He was down on his knees, removing the nails when he heard footsteps behind him. Assuming it was just his dad or one of the boys, he didn’t bother looking up and just kept pulling at the nails. 

"Hello Luke."

Luke's head snapped up and he frowned when he saw Bobby, not expecting him to just show up to the house like this, and how had he got in without anyone seeing him?

"What do you need Robert?" 

"Wow such a harsh tone, do you always speak to the people you love like that?" Bobby frowned, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Luke sighed and his voice cracked as he spoke, "I don't love you anymore Bobby. We broke up for a reason." 

"No, we broke up because we could never find the time to spend together."

Luke stood up, getting right up in Bobby's face as he gave the slightly taller male a small shove back. He was frustrated and hurt. He wanted to punch Bobby but at the same time he wanted to kiss him again. He loved Bobby when they were together and he knew that part of him always would, but Bobby had still been the one to break up with him. 

"No last time I checked, you broke up with me because you got called gay and didn’t like it." 

"That’s because I didn’t think I was gay at the time Luke. But I’ve realized now that I am." 

"Well I’m glad you’ve figured your sexuality out but if you were just going to string me along, why did you make me feel all those things?" 

"I wasn’t trying to string you along Luke, I did and still do have feelings for you. I fell in love with you Luke and I still love you. I thought we were better as friends but please give me another chance. I miss you." 

Luke took a step back and shook his head a little as he bit his lip, starting to sing part of the song that he had written about Bobby. 

🎶Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say

Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face

There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down

I know life would suck without you

At the same time, I wanna hug you

I wanna wrap my hands around your neck

You're an asshole but I love you🎶

Before Luke could sing anymore, Bobby was kissing him. Luke kissed him back for a moment, before he was pushing Bobby away. He stared into those pretty brown eyes for a moment. Without thinking, Luke kissed Bobby this time, having really missed the way it felt to kiss him. The kiss lasted longer than the first one, and Bobby threw an arm around Luke to pull him closer. The kiss deepened, but as soon as Luke felt Bobby bit his lip, he was quick to pull away and move back a few steps away from Bobby.

"I-I still love you Bobby but I love someone else too." 

Bobby nodded. “I understand, they deserve you more than I do, I hurt you.”

Luke shook his head, “I want to be with her but I want to be with you too, is that weird?”

“No, I don’t think it is. Think about it Luke, if you decide that is still what you want, then come find me with her, and the three of us can talk about it.”

Luke nodded, “I will think about it. Also Bobby, thank you for the present, I loved it.”

“I’m glad that you did,” Bobby smiled, kissing Luke on the cheek before he walked out of the back door. 

Luke stood there in shock, not having noticed Julie or his mom being home with the girls. He ran his hands through his already messy hair and just went back to doing his job, mostly to keep his mind off of what had just happened. 

* * *

That evening at dinner, Luke noticed how Julie hadn't spoken a word to him since she got back from town that afternoon. He had no idea what was going on but felt as if it was somehow his fault. Later that night, Julie told Alex, Darcie, and Carrie what had happened. The three were pretty shocked and then remembered the texts they had seen. Although they knew that they should speak to the siblings, they decided that it was best if they got Julie home because she came first. Without so much as a word to the Patterson's the four packed up and were on the road around 3am, knowing that they wouldn't be able to handle goodbyes. 

When the Patterson siblings woke up the next morning they found that Julie, Alex, Darcie, and Carrie were gone. None of them knew what caused them to leave without saying goodbye or without leaving a note, but it left the siblings with aches in their chest. 


	10. Chapter 10

Alex and the girls had been home for just over two months. Julie had been crying a lot, still pretty heartbroken, she had been spending way more time over at the Wilson’s, Darcie had been too. They’d been having sleepovers almost every night since they got home. Maybe Julie should have confronted Luke about what she saw, maybe all of them should have talked to the Patterson siblings, but they knew deep down that they didn't belong on a farm. They belonged in Hollywood. This was their home; their lives were here, their dance studio was here, and their families were here. 

Alex and the girls were currently hard at work at Glowing Stars, practicing their routine for the Harvest Love ballet performance that they'd be doing in just a day. They were the leads and had to get their moves down perfectly before tomorrow night. It was evident though that the four of them were still distracted, each having a certain person on their mind. It had been that way for the last two months, but they had been keeping themselves busy with dance. 

"I miss the farm," Carrie admitted, allowing Alex to spin her under his arm, “I miss picking berries, being around the animals, dinner together every night”

"We all miss it, Care," Alex said, bringing his sister back in under his arm, pulling her to his chest before giving her the gentle push away from him as he turned into a pirouette. "We started to really love that place." 

“That’s not all we grew to love, Alex,” Darcie spoke, dancing around Julie and Carrie, "I think I'm in love with Reggie," she whispered. 

"Well I kissed Luke..." Julie mumbled, barely doing her dance moves. “And I know that I love him. I fell in love with him.”

“I kissed Flynn and yeah I'm in love with her, she was so amazing. I miss her,” Carrie frowned, stopping her dancing as well. 

Alex let out a little sigh, “I love Willie. He just got me and cared about me, I came close to kissing him once,” Alex said before he stopped dancing and frowned a little, “We still have each other,” he said, pulling the three girls into a hug, feeling Julie’s tears hitting his arm. 

"This is why you're our brother too Alex," Darcie smiled a little. 

"Yeah for someone so annoying, you're alright," Carrie giggled. 

Alex simply smiled, “I love you girls.”

* * *

The Patterson's had been all miserable over the last two months. Their parents had figured out what had gone on, both with Bobby and the texts. They had urged their kids to talk to them but the four of them just could not seem to muster up the courage to actually dial the numbers, even though their hearts were breaking. Luke had quickly figured out that Julie had seen him kissing Bobby, it killed him knowing that he had hurt her, he had never wanted that. As for the texts that Alex, Darcie, and Carrie had seen, they hadn’t been from significant others. They had been from: Willie’s biological brother Sheldon, who was fourteen years younger than he was but they still tried to see each other as often as they could. Rebecca, a lady Reggie had known his entire life who had become like a grandmother to him and he always delivered farm fresh food to her when she was in need of some, and Flynn’s birth mother Tegan who loved visiting her at the farm and often would stop by just to say hi or visit with Emily and Mitch. 

“Luke, are you alright?” Willie asked as he, Flynn, and Reggie sat down in the strawberry patch next to him. 

Luke looked up at his siblings, tears running down his cheeks. “No… I really messed up. I’m such a screw up. I miss Julie.”

“Oh Luke, we know you miss her. You love Bobby but you love her too. I miss Alex too, I fell in love with him so quickly, I didn’t even realize it until he was gone,” Willie frowned. 

“I love Carrie, I think you guys already knew that though, she was just perfect, amazing. I wish she would have let me explain the text,” Flynn sighed. 

“We all wish they would have let us explain,” Reggie frowned, “I miss Darcie so much, I love her. Finn and Jake keep sleeping on the bed she slept in, whimpering and crying every night, they miss her.”

They all looked up when they heard footsteps and they saw that it was Bobby. The male sat down next to Luke and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I know that you love me Luke, but I also know how much you love Julie too. All of you need to go after those four, find them, talk to them.”

“Even if we did, what do we even say?” Willie asked. 

“Do what you four do best, write them a song about how you feel and perform it for them tomorrow night when you go to their ballet show.”

“Ballet show?” Luke asked, sniffing and wiping his eyes free of tears. 

“I looked up the academy. Glowing Stars Dance Academy located in Hollywood. I talked to your parents, they got a hold of Mrs. Wilson, Alex and Carrie’s mother. She knows everything that went on and she told us everything about tomorrow night's show.”

“You did all of this for us?” Reggie asked. 

“I love Luke. I know I wasn’t always the kindest to you three but I still care about all of you. You’re the only friends I have ever had. I want to help,” Bobby told him. 

“So what happens now?” Flynn asked. 

“Well here’s what’s going to happen. Luke if you do not have a yellow shirt, we will go and buy you one. Willie you need an orange shirt, or buy one. Reggie you need something green. Either a blazer or a shirt, anything will do, and Flynn I know you have red shirts.”

“W-Why those colors?” Luke asked, confused.

“Those are the colors that Julie, Alex, Darcie, and Carrie will be wearing tomorrow night. I will be driving you all there tomorrow so be ready by 9am, so we can be there with plenty of time for you all to get ready. The performance is at 7.”

After Bobby left, the siblings headed inside and they found it easy to write a song, because they were all feeling the exact same way. With the lyrics finished, it was Luke and Reggie who put the lyrics to music that they would be able to play on their guitar and banjo, with Willie on guitar as well. Once they had the music down, they sat in the living room and rehearsed the song, 

* * *

Saturday night came quickly, they were all ready for their performance. Alex was dressed in an orange leotard with darker orange pants over it and light orange ballet shoes covered in sparkles. There were fake orange leaves glued to his outfit and he had orange glitter spread across his cheeks, orange sparkle eyeshadow on his eyelids as well as orange sparkle lipstick which he hated. He kept complaining that it didn’t taste very good when he accidentally licked at his lips. Julie, Carrie, and Darcie were dressed similar in one piece ballet dresses, ballet slippers, and tights; Julie was wearing yellow with the matching sparkle yellow eyeshadow and lips, Darcie’s dress was green, her sparkly eyes and lips matched, and Carrie’s was red; she had dark red sparkle make-up to match. They too had the matching colored leaves glued to their outfits. Now none of them had any clue that the Patterson’s and Bobby were in the audience watching the performance. In the end, the ballet went smoothly, all of them never making a misstep and the audience loved the performance. The four of them joined the other dancers on stage and took a bow as the audience clapped. Before they could exit the stage, their ballet instructor walked out onto the stage with a microphone. 

"I know our ballet has ended but seems there are four people here that have something to say to Alexander, Caroline, Darcie, and Julie."

Alex and the girls were confused and but they went and sat on the edge of the stage, watching as the curtain was lifted up to reveal Luke, Willie, Flynn, and Reggie. To say that they were shocked was an understatement to describe the way they were feeling in that moment. The siblings were all dressed up; Luke in black jeans and a yellow button up with his hair left down, Willie in simple black pants and orange shirt but his hair was up, Reggie in a green blazer, white shirt, and black pants, while Flynn was in a pretty red blouse with black pants. Luke took the microphone from Mrs. Abigayle, and it was then that the four noticed how Luke and Willie had acoustic guitars and Reggie had a banjo. 

"Good evening everybody, my name is Lucas Patterson, these are my siblings," Luke began, glancing out at the audience, "We came here today cause we wrote a song for four very special people that we really messed up with, mostly me. I hope y'all enjoy it."

Luke took a step back and handed off the mic, all four of them had their own in their ear so the audience could hear them sing. Luke began strumming a tune on his guitar before Willie and Reggie joined in, 

**All {but anything in () is only Flynn}:**

_ 🎶 I'd sell my soul just to see your face _

_ And I'd break my bones just to heal your pain _

_ In these times I need a saving grace _

_ But time is running out and I'm starting to lose my faith _

_ But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay? _

_ I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away _

_ (I should have took the time to tell you) _

_ And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day _

_ Would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back and stay? _

_ (I can't go another day without you) _

_ Would it make you, make you, wanna stay? _

_ (You gotta know I love you) 🎶 _

**Luke (Flynn):**

_ 🎶 My heart's on my sleeve, but it's turning black _

_ (I guess I know what it feels like it to be alone) 🎶 _

**Willie (Flynn):**

_ 🎶 Without your touch I'm not gonna last _

_ (I know you know that I need ya just to carry on) 🎶 _

**Reggie (Flynn):**

_ 🎶 It feels like my walls are caving in _

_ (You'd always hold me before I left you hanging on) 🎶 _

**Luke:**

_ 🎶 And I'll do anything to have you here again 🎶 _

**All:**

_ 🎶 But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay? _

_ I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away _

_ (I should have took the time to tell you) _

_ And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day _

_ Would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back and stay? _

_ (I can't go another day without you) _

_ Yeah, the days are cold, the nights are long _

_ And I can't stand to be alone _

_ Please know this is not your fault _

_ And all I want _

_ Is to tell you I love you and make you wanna stay _

_ There's gotta be a way, 'cause going on without you is killing me everyday _

_ And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day _

_ Would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back and stay? _

_ (I can't go another day without you) _

_ Would it make you, make you, wanna stay? _

_ (You gotta know I love you) _

_ Would it make you, make you, wanna stay? _

_ (I can't go another day without you) _

_ Would it make you, make you, wanna stay? 🎶 _

By the time that the song was ending, everyone in the audience had been moved to tears. Alex was full on sobbing, not caring if he got glitter in his eyes, as was Darcie. Julie was quietly letting the tears run down her cheeks but Carrie was holding back her tears to avoid ruining her makeup. Alex helped his best friends up and each of them made their way to the siblings on stage. 

Darcie reached Reggie first due to him making his way to her as well, the two meeting in the middle of the stage. One quick look into his pretty green eyes and she didn't hesitate to pull the boy into a kiss, which Reggie instantly returned, one arm looping around her waist. The two of them had been wanting to do that for some time now and were finally sharing their first kiss. 

Carrie was next, reaching Flynn quickly and hugging her tightly, only then realizing that she was crying too. She really had missed Flynn so much. She did her best not to cry harder, looking into those pretty brown eyes, before dropping her head down to kiss her. Flynn's arms came to settle on Carrie's waist, holding her impossibly close as she kissed her back. 

By the time that Alex had reached Willie he was fiddling with his fingers, nervous and quite hesitant. So it was Willie who closed the gap for them, cupping the blonde's rosy sparkle coated cheeks and standing on his tippy toes to kiss him. Alex was able to relax and finally let go of any hesitation in order to kiss Willie back, hands sitting lightly on the brunette’s waist. 

Julie was still a foot away from Luke, watching and smiling as each of her friends got their kiss. She turned her head to Luke, seeing that look in his eyes. Without saying a word she threw her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to kiss her. Luke smiled against her lips, arms wrapping around her tightly, as he held her a little off the ground, kissing her back.

The entire audience stood up and clapped for them, as they went backstage, where Bobby was waiting to meet Julie for the first time. He hoped that Julie was going to be alright with what he and Luke had talked about. Luke, Reggie, Willie, and Flynn all had their mouths covered in glitter lipstick now, none of them actually knowing, but Alex, Darcie, Carrie, and Julie all knew that their makeup was pretty well ruined. 

“Those texts you saw, they weren’t from anyone like a partner,” Willie began to say, “Mine was from my brother, my biological brother. He’s six, his dad sends me messages with what Sheldon says. I don’t see him often but I love when he visits.”

“I-I’m sorry Willie,” Alex spoke quietly as he looked down, feeling embarrassed. 

Willie put his arm around Alex, pulling him into his aide, kissing his cheek, “Don’t be, I understand why you thought something else, but I do love you Alex.”

Alex blushed this time, “I love you too, Willie.”

“Reggie?” Darcie began. 

“My text was from a lady I’ve known all my life. She knew my parents and she loves it when I bring her fresh produce because it gives us a chance to talk and have tea,” Reggie explained to her, “She’s like my grandmother. I really do love you Darc.”

Darcie smiled and hugged Reggie, “That is so cute! I love you too Reg.”

“That was my mother, my text. My biological mother. She loves to come over and see how I am doing, visit with mom and dad,” Flynn told Carrie. 

Carrie nodded, giving Flynn a peck, “I’m sorry I never let you explain. I have fallen in love with you Flynn.”

“And I have fallen in love with you too, Caroline,” Flynn smiled. 

Julie looked over at Luke, finally noticing Bobby, “Luke—”

“Jules, I would like you to meet Bobby. Before you say anything, yes I want to be with you, I love you, I love Bobby too though. I want to be with both of you, if you are okay with that. I know that it may not be what you were hoping for but you both make me happy,” Luke told her. "I don't expect you two to date or kiss or anything, but I really do love the both of you."

Julie glanced at Bobby for a moment before giving the boy a hug and turning back to Luke, “Yeah I am okay with it because I love you too Luke.”

“So do I, I love you,” Bobby smiled, “Oh and it’s amazing to finally meet you Julie.”

Luke smiled, but then he started to blush when Julie and Bobby both kissed him on the cheek. 


	11. Chapter 11

After everything that happened during the ballet show, Julie, Darcie, Alex, and Carrie had chosen to move out to the farm. Despite knowing they would miss their families, they were thrilled to each be with who they loved. They also found a new dance studio to attend, one where the four of them got to be ballet teachers to young groups of kids. They all loved the job, being able to teach kids something they all loved and still they got to perform sometimes too with the kids which was pretty awesome. 

On December 1st, the tree was put up and the kids had a blast decorating it. Emily had made Bobby, Alex, Carrie, Julie, and Darcie their own stockings with their names on them, to hang up on the mantle. She also made one for Julie and Darcie’s brother’s too since they would be there for Christmas. Luke helped his dad get up the lights on the house while Willie and Reggie helped Flynn put up a few other decorations around outside. After all the hard work they did decorating, Emily and Mitch gifted each of them with a special advent calendar. [ Alex ](https://i.imgur.com/a8FcrjX.jpg) , [ Bobby ](https://i.imgur.com/kLkguKF.jpg) , and [ Willie ](https://i.imgur.com/a8FcrjX.jpg) all received Pride Advent Calendars—Alex and Willie’s were matching ones. [ Carrie ](https://i.imgur.com/cK0ySpQ.jpg) received a Hello Kitty Nail Polish Advent Calendar, [ Darcie’s ](https://i.imgur.com/xEfxoQs.jpg) was one filled with Healing Crystals which she just loved, [ Flynn ](https://i.imgur.com/xs3sLl8.jpg) received a calendar that was filled with all kinds of vintage items, and [ Luke ](https://i.imgur.com/VL2eRLt.jpg) , [ Julie ](https://i.imgur.com/IlBbIAQ.png) , and [ Reggie ](https://i.imgur.com/bC6Tbp6.jpg) all received Music Advent Calendars. 

It was now officially Christmas Eve and everyone had come out to New Haven for the holiday, including Alex and Carrie’s parents, Julie’s parents and little brother Carlos, and Darcie’s parents and twin brother Daniel, who were staying until after New Years. They were excited to have their families there.

“Peaches, can you come and help me get plates out to set the table?” Luke asked as he walked outside. 

Julie smiled, “Of course I can. Where did Bobby go?”

“Oh he’s helping Alex and Willie set up the extra table,” he told her as they headed into the kitchen where Emily and Mitch were hard at work on dinner. 

Julie and Bobby had no feelings for each other, besides platonic ones but that was okay because they loved Luke and the three of them were doing amazing in their relationship. Bobby was incredibly sweet to Julie. Bobby’s parents were supposed to be there too, but they had been out of town for a few months and were unable to get back in time for Christmas. 

“Luke, where is the other tablecloth for the extra table?” Bobby asked. 

“Um well my mom said that it should be in the pantry, it has trees on it just like that one,” Luke said, “Do you want me to get it?”

“No it’s alright I can grab it,” Bobby smiled. 

“Where are the others anyways?” Alex asked, “You know what, don't answer that because my sister is probably making out with Flynn.”

“You act like we’ve never done that, hotdog,” Willie teased his boyfriend. 

“I’m not denying it, I just don’t like knowing my sister is making out with her girlfriend,” Alex laughed. 

“I think Reggie and Darcie are in the living room with all our parents, Carlos, and Daniel,” Julie said as she took the plates from Luke. 

“Well I found the tablecloth,” Bobby laughed, coming back from the pantry.

Once it was laid out across the second table, Julie set the table with the plates while Luke set the utensils and napkins on each side of the plates. Then Bobby helped Alex and Willie set out the extra chairs. 

In the living room, Darcie and Reggie were sitting on the floor with Daniel and Carlos, while their parents were all seated on the couch. 

“Reggie can you let me meet your horse?” Carlos asked. 

“Of course, I’d love for you to meet Sadie,” Reggie smiled, “Maybe you can even go for a ride later tonight, if it’s alright with your parents.”

“It’s alright as long as you’re careful,” Rose said, “Don’t let him fall off.”

“Don’t worry Mrs. Molina, Reggie and I will make sure that Carlos is safe.”

“Then you can take him for a ride maybe later,” Rose smiled. 

“Hey mom?”

“Yes Carlos my dear?”

“Is Santa going to be able to find us all the way out here?”

“Of course he will, he will find us, I promise.”

Dinner was ready at 5pm, everyone seated around the tables holding hands. Emily planned to say the prayer when Carlos spoke up. 

“Mrs. Patterson, can I say the prayer?” Carlos asked. 

Emily smiled, “Of course you can.”

Carlos smiled and closed his eyes again, “Dear lord, thank you for allowing us all to be together for Christmas, for giving us food and family. Thank you for giving my sister someone to love her and treat her well. Amen.”

Julie shot her little brother a smile when she opened her eyes and they all began to dish up their food. Once dinner was over, the kids all went and changed into their Christmas pajamas before they headed into the living room to put on a Christmas movie and play some Christmas games while the adults were cleaning up from dinner. 

“How about we play that charades game that you found online Carrie?” Darcie asked. 

“Sure we can do that!” Carrie smiled as she got the stuff she had printed off. “Okay so each piece of paper has something Christmas themed on it, could be a movie, character, song, or thing. We will split into three teams and even if it’s someone from the other team who is up, either team can guess what the answer is..”

“I’m going to sit this round out Darce, okay?” Daniel told his sister. 

“Alright,” Darcie nodded. 

The teams ended up being: 

Luke, Julie, Bobby, Flynn, and Carrie VS Reggie, Darcie, Alex, Willie, and Carlos 

When everyone was ready to go, Daniel set a timer on his phone and then he started it as soon as Luke was taking his turn. 

“It’s a movie,” Luke said as he did his best to act like he was stringing lights up on a house before pretending to plug them in. He walked over to the light and turned it on smiling but then quickly turned all the lights in the living room off including the ones on the tree. 

“What the heck is that supposed to be?” Julie laughed.

“Ooh it’s that movie, that one with Chevy Chase in it!” Alex laughed, “I can’t remember the name!”

“CHRISTMAS VACATION!” Carlos shouted out with a smile. 

“Correct little dude, you got it,” Luke smiled. 

Since Carlos had got a point for his team, he got to go up next and take a turn. He pulled out a piece of paper and smiled and he saw what it was. 

“It’s a song!” Carlos grinned. 

“Alright and go,” Daniel smiled, starting the timer again. 

Carlos started to gallop around like a horse before pointing at his nose. 

“RUDOLPH THE RED NOSED REINDEER!” Julie and Luke shouted out, just half a second before Willie. 

“You got it sis,” Carlos smiled. 

Julie grabbed a piece of paper as she got up and looked at it. She had gotten a harder one and so she wasn’t quite sure what to do with it. 

“Okay so this is a song, but can I use people as my props?” Julie asked. 

“Sure that’s okay.” Carrie nodded. 

Julie pulled Luke up and pushed him towards the tree. She then got Bobby to peek through the railing on the stairs as she turned to Luke and kissed him. At first no one figured out what it was until Carrie shouted out, 

“Ooh is it I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus?!”

“Good job Carrie!” Julie grinned. 

Carrie stood up and grabbed a piece of paper from the bunch and frowned when she saw what she had to try and act out. 

“What’s the category?” Alex asked his sister. 

“Oh right sorry, it’s a character.”

She took a minute to figure something out before Daniel started the timer. Carrie attempted to act out rolling a ball of snow and then a second one, pretending to place it on top of the first. Before she could do anything else Alex was already shouting out, 

“FROSTY THE SNOWMAN!”

“Good job Lex,” Carrie smiled. 

After a while more of playing the game, Emily brought all of them a cup of hot chocolate and they finally turned on a movie, going with Christmas Vacation. The kids gathered around on the floor to allow the adults to sit on the couches and watch. Carlos was the first one to fall asleep around 9pm so Julie took her brother upstairs to bed. Once the movie was over the rest of them all headed to bed too, allowing their parents to stay downstairs and put out the gifts from Santa for all of them since they had to give some to all the kids with Carlos being there. 

* * *

Christmas Morning, the kids were up bright and early for presents, but to Carlos’ disappointment, they got to eat breakfast first at 6am. Emily and Mitch had made pancakes in the shape of snowmen. Once breakfast was finished presents were allowed to be open. Carlos was in the living room in seconds, already searching out his own present so that he could tear into them. 

“Carlos slow down, you’re going to break something,” Julie laughed, “Why don’t you pass presents out so you can get to yours quicker?”

Carlos pouted but did as his sister said and helped her pass presents out to everyone, eventually having his own in a stack next to him. As soon as Carlos was finished opening his he went right to playing with stuff while the others were slowly working on opening their presents. 

The last gifts that the eight opened were from their significant others and from their parents. 

  * Luke received a [sterling silver guitar pick necklace](https://i.imgur.com/L8KZjuK.jpg) from Bobby and a [sterling silver acoustic guitar necklace](https://i.imgur.com/IsVD5y6.jpg) from Julie. From his parents, Luke was given a beautiful [royal blue electric guitar](https://i.imgur.com/zxugiQ8.jpg). 
  * Julie received a [sterling silver peach necklace](https://i.imgur.com/sV39U2r.jpg) from Luke and a [piano laptop case](https://i.imgur.com/F9lC44c.jpg) from Bobby, and from her parents she received a[ small keyboard](https://i.imgur.com/LdhSe3w.jpg). 
  * Bobby got a [gold plated guitar necklace](https://i.imgur.com/gPqQmTk.jpg) from Julie and a[ vintage music clock](https://i.imgur.com/27Goiaq.jpg) from Luke. Although his parents were not able to be there, he received a [Red Electric Guitar](https://i.imgur.com/cJmkFCQ.jpg). 
  * Carrie received a pretty [pink doll necklace](https://i.imgur.com/aQ2ZHdG.jpg) from Flynn, because she was her doll. From her parents, Carrie received [custom ballet slippers](https://i.imgur.com/7dIKIM6.jpg) from her parents.
  * Flynn got a beautiful [vintage horse clock](https://i.imgur.com/vLRxflx.png) from Carrie. From her parents, Flynn got a vintage [Vintage Dial Telephone Shaped Music Box](https://i.imgur.com/kuQ1cQt.jpg). 
  * Alex got a set of [drumsticks ](https://i.imgur.com/4xMW4VR.gif)that had “Life is a song, love is the music” and “You are the music to me song” engraved on the base of each one from Willie. From his parents, Alex got a new [drum set](https://i.imgur.com/vRtcAXr.jpg) since his old one was getting really worn out.
  * Willie received a [cute cowboy bear](https://i.imgur.com/XtctbTo.jpg) because Alex wanted him to have something super special. It came with a couple change of outfits that looked like some outfits he actually wore such as a rainbow tie dyed shirt, but it also included a tiny skateboard as well as a tiny hotdog, and when Willie pushed it’s hand it said “I LOVE YOU” in Alex’s voice. From his parents, Willie received a [custom painted rainbow horse skateboard](https://i.imgur.com/i2TiyGy.jpg). 
  * Reggie was given a [red sterling silver bass guitar necklace](https://i.imgur.com/h6koV9a.jpg) from Darcie and from his parents he received a [bright red bass guitar](https://i.imgur.com/tVuRA4d.jpg). 
  * Darcie received a beautiful [sterling silver ballerina necklace](https://i.imgur.com/3zhozVh.jpg) from Reggie and from her parents she got [custom made baby blue ballet slippers](https://i.imgur.com/8vVunGE.jpg). 



None of them expected to be where they were, to be with someone or someones, be happy, have jobs they loved. Alex, Carrie, Darcie, and Julie had met the Patterson’s by pure coincidence, because if Alex had gotten his car fixed before the roadtrip, they would have never ended up on the farm. Some may call it just that, a coincidence, others may call it fate. All they knew was that they were happy. 


End file.
